


My Dear Pet : The beginning

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Yabu meets his new pet. A beautiful tortured pet. he really wants this pet, he wants to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : The beginning  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** R to nc17 (this chap R?)  
 **Genre :** Romance, torture, human pet  
 **A/N :** This is a request from [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)**airin_kota** , my silent reader. But on this time, you have to comment nee, Ai-chan~  
 **Summary :** This is how Yabu meets his new pet. A beautiful tortured pet. he really wants this pet, he wants to protect him.

 

~~~~~~  
Reality isn't always sweet and good, right? But reality is always worse for these guys. They are human pet. They have collar on their neck with a leash attached to their cage, a blindfold on their eyes, and some of them have chains on their legs. Moreover, they are naked, completely naked.  
This 'pet' company is very famous on the underground world. Many people bought their 'pet' there. These 'pet' have to listen to whatever their master said. Their master can use them as they like, as a maid, as a butler, as a tortured thing, and even as sex slave.

 

"What's wrong Kota?" Asks Takaki casually.

 

"You asked me what's wrong?! We're walking on a human traficking company and you asked me what's wrong?!" Yabu yells out. This is his very first time get into this kind of place. He is super rich, but he never had attention to buy a human pet.

 

"Relax. They're just pet anyway." Takaki says innocently. Then he opened a cage of a human pet.  
"Come out!" Takaki commended. The cute pet rushes out, he bump into the cage while trying to get out, well he wears blindfold, so he can't see his way properly.

 

"What are you going to do with him?" Yabu asks. He took pitty to thay 'pet', he is cute and small, yet he is treated like a pet and being sold to stranger he never know.

 

"Someone bought him." Takaki answers. Yup, Takaki owned this place. He owned all of the 'pet' here.  
"Oi. Take him to the customer." Takaki says to one of his employe. The employee immidietly untie the leash from the cage and pulls the leash to the front desk. The 'pet' followed, he walks with his knees and hands, it was a bit hard for him to match the pace, but he has to walk faster.

 

"I pitty them..." Yabu says with such sad eyes. Takaki giggles.

 

"Dear dear." he pats Yabu's back while giggling to himself. "Oh yeah, since the day after tomorrow is your birthday, you can bring one of my 'pet' home, for free~" He continued. Yabu shakes his head.

 

"No. I never want one before." Yabu says. Then they heard a loud screaming voice from a room with a lebel 'torturing room'. Yabu gets corious.

 

"Ah, that must be that brat again. He is pretty and tight, but he always bites." Takaki frown and puts his hand on his waist.  
"He is intelligent though, he has IQ for 140..." Takaki said. The avarage of human IQ is 88-120. Above that, is called genius.

 

"Can I see that room?" Yabu asks, he wants to know what happen on that room, even though he know he won't be able to see it, he doesn't have heart to see people get tortured.

 

"Sure. Come." Takaki said as he leads Yabu to the room. There is a big window that conected the room Yabu is in now and inside the 'torturing room'. Yabu takes a peek to the window and he sees a beautiful guy with blindfold and a large but plug on his hole. Someone is spanking his ass and sometimes split on him.

 

"Oh God. What is his fault to deserve this kind of torturement?" Yabu says while looking at the beautiful 'pet' growling in pain.

 

"He must have been biting a customer's cock again." Takaki answers casually.  
"many of my customer rented him, and complaining about he bites when giving a blowjob." he continued. Yabu sees through the glass. That innocent look of that 'pet' is unbearable. He sees that 'pet' got a hit with a whip. It leaves marks, he also can see how wet his blindfold is, indicating that he has been crying.

 

"What's his name?" Yabu asks again. Out of his coriousity.

 

"We don't give names here. We give numbers. His number is 13." Takaki says. Yup, there, the 'pet's doesn't have names, they only numbered.

 

"Does he ever has a name?"

 

"No. He was just 2 years old when he arrived here. My big brother was the owner of this company back then. My brother raises him and starts renting him when he was 13." Takaki explains. Yabu feels sorry for that 'pet' he was rented in such young ages.

 

"How old is he now?" Yabu asks again. He looks at the pretty 'pet' who is crying heavily while getting some more spanks on his ass, which makes the but plug hurting him.

 

"Hmmm... 2 years younger than us, which means 21." Takaki says. 21 years old, which means he has been a pet for 19 years, and has been avalaible for rented for 8 years.

 

"If you ever bites any cock again, I'll cut your cock, got that?!" the torturing guy said. The 'pet' panting and lies helplessly on the cold floor, the but plug is out from his hole already.

 

"Yes... S--sir." The 'pet' says. He sobs and tries to get back on his knees and hands, trying to walk like an animal, going back to his cage.  
Yabu sees all of it. Somehow it makes him wants to protect that 'pet'. He sees how this 'pet' has a different charm than any other 'pet'.

 

"Yuya, can you let me visit that 'pet' cage?" Yabu asks. Takaki smirks.

 

"You got interested?"

 

"No! I just want to talk to him for a while." Yabu reasoned out. Well, yes, he somehow wants to talk to that 'pet'.

 

\--

 

"Hello." Yabu greets the helpless 'pet' who is lying down in his metal cage. The 'pet' keeps in silent, he doesn't know that Yabu is talking to him since he wears a blindfold.

 

"Oi, he is talking to you!" Takaki says as he spanks the 'pet' though the cage. The 'pet' jolts and hisses in pain.

 

"I--I'm sorry *sobs* I--I'm sorry, sir" The 'pet' says while trying not to cry anymore.

 

"No no no. It's okay." Yabu says as he caresses the 'pet' hair.  
"Are you hurt?"

 

"No *sobs* sir." The 'pet' obviously liying. But Yabu can hear innocent scent of this pet. He really thinks he needs to have this pet. Just by then an employee come and put a pet's food bowl, just like the one dogs have. The pretty 'pet' trambles and hisses, his stomach is growling in hunger.  
"S--sir, may I *sobs* eat?" The 'pet' says.

 

"You may." Yabu says as he pats his head. He tries to palpate where his food bowl is. Then after he finds it, he eats with his mouth just like a dog would.

 

"What is he eating? And why is he eating like that?" Yabu asks as he turns his head to Takaki.

 

"since he made a mistake today, he eat dog food. Well, he is a pet, he should eat like an animal." Takaki said. Dog food indeed eatable for human, but it you can imagine its tastes by smelling it, right? The taste must be awful.

 

"What a cold heart you have, Yuya! He's a human too. Poor kid..." Yabu shakes his head and caresses the 'pet' hair.  
"Yuya." Yabu calls out for Takaki.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"I would like to take him. Can I?" Yabu says. Takaki smirks.

 

"I thought you say you didn't want any." Takaki teases.

 

"It was. But... When I see him, I feel like I want him." Yabu says honestly while looking at his pet-to-be.

 

"Alright... What name you want to give him?" Takaki asks.

 

"Hmmm... He seems brigt, and you said he is intelligent... So I'll name him..." Yabu paused for a while, he smiles and pats the 'pet' he is going to own. Then he continued :

 

"Kei."

 

~~~~  
How was that? Ahahaha~  
For Ai-chan, hope you like this~  
Sorry if I dissapoint you *bow*

 

Btw, I search the meaning of 慧 (Kei) word, and it means ; bright, intelligent~  
Well, our Kei is intelligent nee, that name suits him~

 

Please do tell me what do you think~  
I'll be glad to see that~  
and of course,  
THANKS FOR READING >~<  


_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	2. My Dear Pet : The Gentle New Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei has a new master, and that is Yabu. Yabu has a very different style of taking care of a pet than the 'pet' company.

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : The Gentle New Master  
 **Pairing :** Inoo/Yabu  
 **Rating :** R to Nc17 (R for this chap, just to be save)  
 **Genre :** Care, Petplay, Romance  
 **A/N :** This is a request from [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary :** Kei has a new master, and that is Yabu. Yabu has a very different style of taking care of a pet than the 'pet' company.

 

~~~~  
"Oi. You have a new master!" Takaki says as he grips Kei's hair and pulls it, making Kei hisses in pain. He stops eating and chokes on his food.

 

"Wh--what's his name?" Kei asks. Takaki lets him go from the grips, Kei palpates, trying to find his new master.

 

"His name is Kota. Hey what are you doing?!" Takaki asks while pulling Kei's leash which makes him falls to the ground. He got back to the crawling pasition.

 

"Looking for Kota-sama." Kei said with shuttering voice and scared.

 

"I'm here." Yabu gently said as he holds Kei's hand. Kei crawling closer to him and kisses Yabu's hand.

 

"T--Thank you for t--taking me, Kota-sama." Kei said, he sounds scared and drepressed. Yabu pats his head.

 

"You're welcome."

 

\--

 

Yabu, Takaki, and Kei is on the front desk, Kei is naked with a new collar and a leash on his neck. He wears kitty-ears and is blindfolded. The kitty-ears makes him looks cute.

 

"Here's your pet~ If you ever need to decipline him, come anytime to our torturing room." Takaki said as if Yabu would torture Kei. Takaki gives Yabu the leash, while Kei crawling where ever the leash lead him to.

 

"Don't you have something for him to wear? It's cold you know." Yabu says, obviously caring for his new pet.

 

"Sorry Kota, but no." Takaki said.

 

"Okay then, I should go now, I have work on 3." Yabu says. It is 1.30 PM already and his house is a bit far from here. Takaki waves happily to him, then he entered his limosine with his new pet following him.  
Since Kei is naked and he don't want anyone sees him naked, he ordered his driver to closes all the curtain, including the curtain that dinfines the driver seat and the passager seats.  
Yabu sits beside his new pet, he sees how many bruises he has.

 

'Ah, he might got those from that room.' Yabu thought to himself. Just seeing that bruises makes him feels sorry. Yabu takes Kei's blindfold away, then for the first time, Kei sees his master's face.  
"Hello~" Yabu says gently as he smiles.

 

"H--h--hello, Kota-s--sama" Kei shutters. He obviously scared. He haven't know about his master so he is scared that his master might be a sadist. Yabu giggles and takes off his kitty-ears, because he can see that Kei doesn't like it.

 

"Don't be affraid. I won't hurt you, nee~" Yabu says. This makes Kei calmed a little. He let out cold sweat since he is scared, then he keep lowering his head, and trying to covers his lower part of his body.  
"What's your name?" Yabu says, he wants to knows Kei's real name.

 

"K--kei."

 

"No, I mean your REAL name. The one your parents gave you." Yabu says. Kei is silent for a moment before he answer.

 

"I don't k--know." Kei said, the scared tone is still there. Yabu nods, and hugs him in order to calm him down.

 

"Don't be affraid of me, nee." Yabu says, then he takes the comunicaters on his left side, he calls for his driver.

 

"please drive us to my usual clothes shop." Yabu says. The clothes shop he refers to is the famous branded shop, which is very expensive but indeed the clothes are in high quality and has a good design.  
"I'll buy you some clothes nee~"

 

"T--thank you, Kota-sama."

 

\--

 

"You look handsome~" Yabu says when Kei is trying to wear his new clothes on Yabu's room. Kei sees himself on the mirror.  
"It's just that, we have to fix your legs nee. It has to stand properly." Yabu continued. Well, Kei's legs are trembling when he is standing up with his legs, usually he crawling not walking.

 

"I--I'm sorry. I--i haven't get use of w--walking." Kei said while shivering, affraid of his master. Yabu smiles gently, which makes Kei calmed down.

 

"It's okay, you'll learn it soon." Yabu pats Kei's head.  
"Now, I'll go to work now. You can rest on my room, and if you need anything, you can call for my butler, nee~" Yabu says and recieve a nod from Kei. Then Yabu goes off to work.

 

'Aah, he is pretty cute~' Yabu thought when he walks out the room.  
"He's a cute kitty~" Yabu hums when he walks to his car.

 

\--

 

Yabu got home with such tired self. His work is pretty tough today. But it was worth millions yen so he doesn't mind. He entered his room, and find no one is on the bed, he was expecting that Kei is there, but he is not. Yabu look around to find his pet, and he finds him by the side of the bed, he sleeps on the floor.

 

"Keei..." Yabu tries to wakes up Kei. Kei rubs his eyes and finds his master there, he gets panic and starts shuttering.

 

"I--I'm sorry, I--I'm sorry I--I fall a sleep... I--I'm so sorry." Kei apologize over and over while lowering his head. Yabu giggles and picks him up to the bed.

 

"It's okay. Sleeping is not bad, you don't need to apologize. I was just wanted to tell you, don't sleep on the floor." Yabu says. When Kei was on the 'pet' company, even fall asleep is a mistake, even eating without permission is a mistake, and every mistake leads him to the 'torturing room'. That's why he is scared now, he is affraid to make any mistake.

 

"I'm sorry. I-I wasn't able to find t-the cage. I-I don't know I'm n-not allowed to s-sleep on the f-floor. S-should I s-sleep on the b-back yard?" Kei gets trambling, he is scared that this might leads him to some torturement, but of course it won't, Yabu wouldn't have a heart to torture him.

 

"No no. It's not like that. You won't find a cage here. You have a new owner, and that is me. I don't treat my pet harshly. You can sleep here, on my bed." Yabu says as he pats Kei's head.

 

"R-really?" Kei eyes get widen. He never sleep on a bed before, it always been on a cold metal, or sometimes if he made mistakes then he sleeps in the garden which is very cold and uncomfortable.

 

"Yes~ Now, sleep here nee." Yabu says as he pushes Kei's head to the bed. He lies there too, around 35 cm away from Kei.

 

"A-arigatou, Kota-sama."

 

"Sure." Yabu says as he pats Kei's head again.  
"Nee, you're so cute nee." Yabu says as he sees Kei's face.

 

"Thank... You." Kei says. He is a bit relax now because Yabu talks to him casually.  
Every time, every single second, every single moment, whenever Yabu sees the scared face of Kei, he feels he wants to protect Kei. He knows that this is might be something called 'love'. Though he also know he just met Kei, it feels that his love is pure. He wonder if Kei have the same feeling for him.

 

"Hey... Kei, I want to ask you something, but this is a bit personal I guess... Can I?" Yabu says. Kei looks at him with scared face again. Kei is easily get scared because he has experience torturement for something that is not his fault at the 'pet' company.

 

"What is i-it?" Kei says. Then Yabu holds Kei's hands, looking at him deeply, then he asks :

 

"Do you love me?"

 

~~~~~

 

Yay~ Chap 2 is accomplish~  
Ai-chan, hope you like it~  
I'll post the next chap tomorrow,  
wait for it nee~

 

Please do leave me a comment,  
And of course,  
Thank You so much for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	3. My Dear Pet : A Given Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're chatting on the room and talking about birthday.

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : A Given Birthday  
 **Pairing :** Yabu / Inoo  
 **Genre :** Romance, human pet, violance (?)  
 **Rating :** R to NC17 (This one R for violance)  
 **Warning :** Evil Yuya, Human pet Kei  
 **A/N :** This is a request from [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary :** They're chatting on the room and talking about birthday.

 

~~~~~  
Kei stays in silent. He doesn't know what to say to please his master. But Yabu doesn't want to be pleased, he just want Kei to answer honestly.

 

"Y-y-yes?" Kei said with hestitation. Yabu sighs, from how Kei answer it, Yabu knows Kei is lying.

 

"Kei... Answer me honestly. From your own heart." Yabu says as he lets go of Kei's hand.

 

"I'm sorry." Kei lowered his head. No one ever asks about his true feeling, Yabu is the first one, and somehow it makes Kei believe in Yabu.

 

"You don't love me?" Yabu asks to make sure. Kei nods slowly, he closes his eyes and cover his face with his hands, he is affraid that Yabu might hit him because he doen't love Yabu. But of course, Yabu didn't mad.

 

"It's okay. Don't be scared. Well we just met, nee? There's no way you would love me so fastly." Yabu ends it with laugh. Though he said that, he actually starting to fall for his pet, because the innocense and his beauty.  
Yabu pats Kei's head, then he looks around his room, he can see a calender hanging beside his working desk, it reminds him that the day after tomorrow is his birthday.

 

"Kei-chan~ When's your birthday?" Yabu asks. Kei tilts his head as he sees to Yabu.

 

"Yuya-sama said I don't deserve birthday." Kei said with slow voice. Yabu tilts his head, showing his confuseness. Why he doesn't deserve birthday? Even dogs have birthday, right?

 

"Eh? Why?"

 

"He said because I am a naughty pet." Kei said as he looks to Yabu.

 

"So other pet can have birthday, and you don't?" Yabu feels bad for him. Kei nods which makes Yabu even feel bad, why only him who got this unfair reality?  
"If you are allowed to have birthday, do you know when did you born?" Yabu asks, he wants to know. He wants to give Kei a birthday. As Yabu expected, Kei shakes his head, indicating he doesn't know when did he born.  
"How about we decide your birthday date? Then we can celebrate it together." Yabu sugested. Kei looks excited. Well, he has lived for 21 years, but never once in his live he had a birthday celebration.

 

"Really? I can have a birthday?" Kei asks while sits and looking at Yabu with his happy look. Yabu smiles due to Kei's cuteness.

 

"Yes you can, dear. When do you want it?" Yabu asks. Yabu sits down too and sees Kei's cute face. Kei got confused, because he never know about date, month, or year.

 

"Can I have the same birthday date as Kota-sama?" Kei said with cheerful tone. Yabu couldn't say no, since from the pet company up until now, this is the first time he sees Kei saying something cheerfully.

 

"Are you sure? You want to have the same birthday as me?" Yabu asks to make sure. coincidently the day after tomorrow is Yabu's birthday, which means it is close by.

 

"Yes, can I?" Kei being so excited which makes Yabu giggles. He ruffles Kei's hair and nods.

 

"Thank You Kota-sama!" Kei smiles happily and hugs Yabu. Yabu got surprise but he is happy. Then after few seconds it turns awkward and Kei got confuse about what to do.

 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to h-hug Kota-sama so sudenly." Kei got shuttering, then he immidietly let go of the hug, lowering his head.

 

"It's okay. I love hugs." Yabu says and pulls Kei to his hug for more hugging. This time its Kei who got surprised, but he feels comfortable and let Yabu hugs him. Yabu can feel the warm of the hug, but also can feel the leash and collar bushing against his neck.  
"BTW, do you want me to take off these?"

 

"Can you?" Kei asks excitedly again. Yabu nods while taking off the leash.  
"Kota-sama, may I keep the collar on? I just want the leash off." Kei said. Yabu nods and hugs him again.

 

"Sure, dear." Yabu says. Kei smiles like an angle which makes Yabu amazed to that smile, it is so angelic, innocent, cute, yet pure in every way you see it.  
"Now, go to sleep nee." Yabu says and let Kei sleeps on his bed.

 

\--

 

The next Takaki pay them a visit, when Takaki entered Yabu's room, Kei and Yabu is still lying on the bed, with bed-face on their face.

 

"Kota wake up~" Takaki said as he pinching Yabu's cheek in order to wake him up. Yabu rubs his eyes and see who dared to interfere his sleep.  
"You. Why come so early?" Yabu says. If it is Takaki, then he is fine being bothered on his sleep. Because Takaki and him have been besr friend since years ago.

 

"My sister told me to pick you up, you have a meeting for bussiness, remember? She don't want to let go a big investor you know." Takaki reminds him. Well, Takaki's sister has the bigest school in Japan. Yabu and her are having a bussiness about children and intertainment. Takaki's sister consider Yabu as the best investor for her programmes.

 

"Oh yeah. Alright then, I'll take a bath." Yabu said as he crawl down from his bed, then he takes some clothes on his closet. Takaki sees the sleeping Kei, and got irritated by it. Well, usually he always torture on Kei, but now he see how Kei can sleep on a bed, wears clothes, and no leash on his neck. It just irritated him.

 

"Hey, how come a pet can sleep on your bed, having clothes on, and untied from the leash?" Takaki asks. Yabu giggles and pour some water to a glass before he drinks it.

 

"It's called treating a pet gently. He has been suffer for 19 years on a cage, and being rentable sex pet for 8 years. Isn't that enough?" Yabu got a point. It is enough for Kei to recieve torture and such, he deserve love too.

 

"Well, it's up to you how to treat him though, since you are the owner. But, I tell you, torturing while doing him is a fun thing." Takaki said. Yes, Takaki is a sadist, he likes torturing and seeing his sex partner screaming and beg. But Yabu is not like that.

 

"Unlike you, I am not sadist, Yuya. Jaa, I'll take my bath. Don't disturb him nee." Yabu said and he enters his bathroom. Even Yabu said so, Takaki still will disturb Kei's sleep.

 

"Hey slut, Wake up." Takaki whispers as he pulls Kei's hair up in the air, making Kei wakes up due to pain. He hisses and sees that Takaki is the one who wakes him up. Seeing Takaki, it makes him scared.

 

"Y-y-y-yu-yuya-sama." Kei shutters as he feels so much pain from his head since Takaki haven't let go of Kei's hair yet.

 

"Hello bitch. I see you are spoiled now. I guess you have forgoten about our naughty pet rules." Takaki whispers with scary voice. Kei got scared, he shivers and holding his cry.

 

"I h-haven't."

 

"Really? Then you should know you don't deserve this!" Takaki said as he rips Kei's clothes with his other hand. Kei lets out a tear drops down his face. It feels so hurt and scared, his head feels hurt and Yuya makes him scared.  
"Listen, do you know why Kota ask me to come here?" Takaki said, then Kei shakes his head.  
"To warn you. To warn you that if you can't serve him right, I'll come here and bring you to the torturing room, I'll let 10 pets fucked you hard and punish you steep." Takaki said again. Well it is a lie but Kei doesn't know that. There's no way Yabu would ask that to Takaki. In fact, he never want to hurt Kei.  
"Do you know what he wanted?"

 

"N-no, sir." Kei answers with shuttering voice. Takaki grips his hair higher until his ears meet Takaki's lips, then Takaki said:

 

"Do you hard and rough."

 

TBC  
~~~~~~

 

Chap 3 Acomplished!  
Ai-chan, hope you like it~  
Oh yeah,  
like always, I'll update everyday nee, one chapter per day,  
I've writen up until chap 8, so don't worry, I'll manage to update everyday~

 

I'm having my english and history test tomorrow...  
So maybe I'll update late at night (just like today)

 

Please do leave me a comment~  
And,  
Thanks for reading! Thank you so much for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	4. My Dear Pet : Forceful Former Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya, Kei's previous master, force him to do something. what will Kei do?

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : Forceful Former Master  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** R to NC17 (R foe this chap)  
 **Genre :** Violance, Romance, Human pet  
 **Warning :** Evil Yuya, Human pet Kei, helpless Kei  
 **Summary :** Yuya, Kei's previous master, force him to do something. what will Kei do?

~~~~~  
Kei sobs, he starts to cry. He thought he is free from having sex against his will. He thought Yabu wouldn't do him against his will, but hearing what Takaki said makes him lose his hope. He sobs like a kid.

  


  


"Tomorrow is his birthday, so tonight, you have to ask him to fuck you hard as a present. Got that?" Takaki said as he lets go of Kei's hair and punch his cheek. Kei nods, then Takaki pulls Kei's pants off him.

  


"You don't deserve this. All you deserve is torturement." Takaki said and he spit on Kei. Kei cries softly, he tries to cover his lover part with the blanket, but Takaki pulls Kei's hair and throw him to the floor. Then Takaki gets out from the room, leaving Kei sobbing and crying, naked on the floor.

  


Few seconds after that--around 10 seconds-- Yabu gets out from the bath, towelling his hair and dressed nicely like always. He sees Kei is naked on the floor and also sees him crying. Yabu immedietly runs approaching Kei.

  


  


"Kei? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Yabu said, but Kei said nothing, he is shivering so hard and sobbing like there's no tomorrow.

  


"Kei?" Yabu tries to asks again, but Kei keeps in silent.

  


"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. But if something bothers you, just tell me, nee." Yabu says. Kei sobs again, then Yabu helps him to stand up, and make him sits on the bed. Yabu walks towards the closet and takes a pair of clothes and hang it on the back of the bathroom door.

  


"Take your bath, nee." Yabu says then Kei nods.

  


  


\--

  


  


While Kei is in the bath room, Yabu sees Takaki who is drinking his tea on the living room. It hasn't been mentioned yet, but Yabu's house is super big, it looks like a massion more than house. Even though it is big, it only has 4 rooms which is 3 of them are butlers room.

  


  


"Where's your pet?" Takaki asks as if nothing happen.

  


  


"Taking his bath."

  


  


"Eh? He can?"

  


  


"Why you ask? Isn't a 5 years old can do that? Why he can't?"

  


  


"Well when he was on my pet company, my employee always wash him. He can't take a bath himself." Takaki explains. Yabu gets surprise, he never know that before.

  


"You should go to your bathroom and wash him, before he ruin your bathroom." Takaki sugested. Yabu immedietly goes to his bathroom.

  


  


\--

  


  


"Kei? What are you doing?" Yabu asks when he sees Kei is looking at the bottles on the bathtub side.

  


  


"I d-don't know w-which is s-soap." Kei said while shuttering. Yabu giggles and make Kei sits on the bathtub while he kneels beside the bathtub.

  


  


"This one is. There's a description here, right?" Yabu says as he takes a blue bottle from the bathtub side. Yabu turns on the water.

  


  


"I-I'm sorry. I-I can't read." Kei said. Somehow, Yabu can see that Kei's scared tone is back with him. The same scared tone as the one he had when he just arrived here. Yabu doesn't know why, but he is sure something is not right. In order to make him not shuttering anymore, he talks more gently and casually.

  


  


"It's okay. Now, I'll wash you nee." Yabu says as he starts rubs Kei's naked body. Kei smiles, he never has a nice bath like this before.

  


  


"Bathing with K-Kota-sama i-is not scar-ry." Kei said. Yabu titls his head, and giggles. Yabu rubs Kei's chest and hand gently.

  


  


"Eh? So bathing was scary for you?" Yabu asks and Kei nods. Yabu pours some soap on his shower puff and rubs it to Kei's neck, cleaning it gently.

  


  


"It was." Kei said. Yabu rubs the shower puff to Kei's chest and hands, then to his back, then to his stomach.

  


  


"Why is it scary?" Yabu asks again as he rubs Kei's legs with soapy shower puff.

  


  


"Beacuse it is hurt. Usually they would sprit water to me then harshly rubs my body with a mob, sprit water on me again, and then I have to enema. It hurts so much." Kei answers. Hearing that answer makes Yabu feels sorry for him.

  


  


'Why is this beautiful creature have to pass though all of that? They even wash him with a mob.' Yabu though as he sees Kei's innocent eyes.

  


"I won't do that to you, so don't worry nee." Yabu says. He almost done with rubbing all parts of Kei, but there is one part left, and that is Kei's private part. He about to rubs it but he is a bit hessitant.

  


"Excuse me nee, I'll wash yours." Yabu said as he squeeze the shower puff which makes the foams came out to Yabu's hand, then Yabu rubs the foams to Kei's part.

  


  


"Mmm..." Kei let out a small moan. Yabu didn't realize that he is hard already, and that moan makes him even harder now.

  


Yabu rubs and rubs until he feels something... Metal?

  


  


"What's this? ... A cockring?" Yabu gets confuse when he found a cockring on Kei's member.

  


  


"Yuya-sama put it on yesterday." Kei said.

  


  


"Ah, is that so. But we won't need this, nee." Yabu said and then he pours some water from the showers to Kei's body.

  


  


\--

  


  


After taking his bath, Kei sits on the bed, already nicely dressed. Yabu is still on the bed room, calming his hard member.

  


When Yabu comes out, he told his butler to teach Kei how to read, count, and write.

  


  


"Yuro, I want you to teach Kei write, count, and read. Just give him simple excercises. Also, tell my doctor to give him general checks up, and alergy examanation." Yabu ordered Yuro, one of his butler. His butler bows to him. Then Yabu turns his head to Kei.

  


  


"Today, I have a meeting with a client, so you wait here and study well, nee?" Yabu says while caressing Kei's hair. Kei nods.

  


  


\--

  


  


At night, Kei is waiting for Yabu to get back to his room. He waits patiently until someone opens the door. Kei was happy, he thought Yabu is home, until he sees who opens the door.

  


  


"Remember what I told you?" It is Takaki. Kei nods remembering what Takaki told him this morning.

  


"Ask him for it once he got home. Undress yourself, and prepare for him, got that?" Takaki strictly said. Kei nods again, he is scared to Takaki, because from when he was a child Takaki likes to torture him. He just doesn't want to be tortured.

  


"If you don't do it tonight, then prepare for torturing room..." Those words are scary enough for Kei, but the next word is even more scary. "with me."

  


For Kei, nothing is scarier than in the torturing room with Takaki. Why? Because he is super sadist. He'll make Kei suffer for sure, he won't let Kei rest until he pass out. 

  


Since Kei is scared to Yuya, and he has no other choice, Kei just nods.

  


"Answer me! Don't just nod you slutty bitch!" Takaki said as he grips Kei's hair., throw him hard on the floor and kicks Kei's lower part. Kei screams in pain.

  


  


"I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry. I'll do it. Please don't torture me." Kei begs, he breaks cold sweat. Takaki grips his head again and spit on his face.

  


  


"Tell me, what are you?" Takaki said as he tilts his head. Kei shivers and sobs.

  


  


"A pet." Kei answers. Takaki isn't statisfied with that answer he spit on Kei again and kicks his lower part again. Kei cries and hisses in pain.

  


"I m-m-mean, a slutty bitchy pet."

  


  


"So you're not naughty?!" Takaki yells right in front of Kei's ear, it hurts his ears so bad. Takaki slaps Kei's cheeks.

  


  


"I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry. I m-mean I'm a-a naughty slutty bitchy pet." Kei shutters. Takaki smiles and throw him to the floor. Kei's head hit the floor which makes him cries harder.

  


  


"Good. Don't forget what to do for Kota. Got that?" Takaki said before he gets out from the room.

  


  


\--

  


  


Yabu just got home from giving Takaki a ride home, he walks lazily to his bedroom and opens the door. He was surprise seeing Kei naked on bed, with his collar tied with a leash, and he sits on the bed, while spreading his legs. Yabu gets hard by seeing it.

  


Then with shaky voice and teary eyes, Kei said :

  


  


"P-please, f-fuck m-me."

  


  


TBC

  


  
~~~~

So how was it?  
Forgive me if it is getting weirder *bow*  
I'll update the next chap in the next 3 hours hehehehe~  
Wait for it nee~  
Now I'll heading to my study desk and will sulk there with my books *cry* ahahaha~  
Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be happy to recieve it~  
And,  
Thanks for reading!

  



	5. My Dear Pet : What They Do On The Torturing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei was asking his master to do him, what did Kota answer? Also Kei tells about the torturing room.

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : What They Do On The Torturing Room  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** R to NC17 (This chap R for violance?)  
 **Genre :** Romance, Violance, Torture, Human Pet  
 **Warning :** This chaper consist Kei's tortured past, a bit vulgar words are in it.  
 **A/N :** This is a request from [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary :** Kei was asking his master to do him, what did Kota answer? Also Kei tells about the torturing room.

~~~~  
"Eh? But, why so sundely?" Yabu asks. He closes the door and sits beside Kei, he tries his best to not rape Kei now, he also tries to hide his hard member.

  


  


"Because *sobs* ... Because *sobs*..." Kei can't answer. Yabu immedietly understand this is obviously not his will. Yabu pulls Kei to his hug and covers him with the blanket.

  


  


"You don't want to have sex, do you? Answer me honestly." Yabu says. Kei nods madly. Yabu pats his head and kiss it before he walks to the closet to take Kei's clothes.

  


"Here, wear this." Yabu gives him the clothes. Kei wears it with Yabu's help.

  


"Tell me, why did you do that?" Yabu asks gently as he pulls Kei to lean his head to Yabu's shoulder.

  


  


"Because *sobs* Yuya-sama *sobs* threaten me *sobs* he said if I didn't *sobs* do that, he'll *sobs* take me to the torturing room." Kei answer while sobbing. Yabu wipes his tears with his finger. Yabu now knows why this morning Kei was on the floor naked and crying.

  


  


"I see. Don't worry. I won't let him take you there nee. I won't have sex with you against your will, Kei." Yabu says which makes Kei smiles in happiness. He was right, Yabu won't do things against his will. He knows Yabu is different from other human pet owner.

  


  


"Really?" Kei said cheerfully. He is a bit calmed now. He is stop sobbing and his tears stop flowing too.

  


  


"Yes, dear." Yabu nods his head. Actually Yabu is a bit corious about what usually Takaki do on the torturing room with Kei. Because Kei is always scared when 'torturing room' is mentioned. Though he has seen it himself but he only sees for few seconds, he sees only the ending part.

  


  


"Nee, Kei-chan, what actually Yuya do to you on the torturing room?" Yabu asks, Kei was a bit uncomfortable with that question at first, but then he looks at Yabu's loving eyes. Just seeing that eyes, Kei knows that no matter what Yabu won't do the same thing as Takaki did.

  


  


"Sometimes he just spanks or whips me. But most of the time he would put a big butt plug or vibrator on me, then waxing me, spanks me, beat me up, and hurt me with knife." Kei answers while Yabu shivering hearing that kind of torturement Kei got.

  


"After that--" Kei was about to continue, but Yabu cut him.

  


  


"There's more?" Yabu asks in surprise. Kei nods and continue.

  


  


"After that, he would let 5 to 10 other pets to fuck me until they cum once inside me. I have to give them blowjob and handjob, and have to swallow their cum." Kei said. By that time Yabu's heart feels a sharp pain, he feels so sorry for Kei. Yabu shakes his head, he gulps, he never thought that this angel beside him through a lot of torturement. Moreover he was being force to have sex a lot of times.

  


  


"That's why you hate that room so much nee. I promise you won't be back to that room again, nee." Yabu said with husky voice while he pulls Kei to lie on the bed with him. The comfortable pillow makes Kei feels nice, the soft bed makes it even nicer.

  


  


"Really? Thank you!" Kei happily said and snuggle closer to Yabu. Yabu holds Kei's hand and playing it with his hands.

  


  


"Nee, tell me, did Yuya ever do you?" Yabu said. He was curious about this. Though he know Kei has been used by many people which means he is not a virgin anymore, he is not sure that Takaki ever do him.

  


  


"He always do me once a month."

  


  


"Eh really?" Yabu gets shock. As long as he can remember, Takaki has a boyfriend, which means he doesn't need pet to statisfy him.

  


  


"Yes. If I can't make him and his boyfriend statisfied then I'm not allowed to cum for a month." Kei said with sour look. Yabu pitty him so much.

  


  


'Why Yuya was so cruel? He did nothing wrong, yet since he was young he got rented, forced to have sex.' Yabu tought. Without his realizing it, bacause of Kei's story, Yabu eyes gets teary, he is feels pitty for Kei. There's some wants to protect feeling inside Yabu.

  


"But if you can statisfy him, you're allowed to cum, right?

  


  


"Yes. I'm allowed to cum once a week." Kei smiles purely.

  


  


'Only once a week?! He got fucked everyday and he only can cum once a week?' Yabu tought. Yabu got limp. How could someone be so cruel, just let him cum once a week.

  


"How about other pets? Are they like that too?"

  


  


"Other pets can cum once a day." Kei answers honestly. His tone showing his innocence, so pure and unadorned.

  


  


"Why other pets can cum once a day while you only can cum once a week or even none in a month? It's unfair." Yabu says, tear drops rolling down his cheeks silently. For Yabu, it is so unfair. What sin Kei made until he has to get though this.

  


  


"I don't know. But Yuya-sama maybe hate me so much. He always gives other pets better food than me, and treats them better than he treats me. Other pets eat rice with meat or chicken while I only eat rice or dog food. Other pets can eat like normal people while I have to eat like a dog. He called me bitch or slut or whore while he called other pets hone or sweety or darling Other pets can have bed while I sleep on cold metal or garden. It makes me angry!" Kei gets angry and yells out himself. Yabu giggles seeing it, but he still feels bad. He even giggles bitterly.

  


  


"Sometimes you sleep on the garden? What if it is raining?" Yabu asks.

  


  


"if that so then I sleep under the rain. It's cold and wet." Kei simply says. Yabu hugs Kei, he can't hear any more stories from Kei. He can't take it, he feels so sorry for Kei. He wants to protect Kei, he wants to have him just for himself.

  


"But I'm happy now, because Kota-sama always kind to me." Kei continued, he smiles to Yabu while Yabu looks at him bitterly. Yabu hugs him and kisses his forehead before he let go of the hug. Kei can feel Yabu's loving feeling for him.

  


  


"Let's drop the topic, You can relax nee, I won't ever let anyone torture you ever again. Nee?" Yabu says as he wipes some tears that is left on his cheeks. Kei nods happily, he thanked Yabu by kissing his cheek.

  


  


"Thank you, Kota-sama~" Kei said. He sounds happy. Well, he feels safe that's why he is happy.

  


  


"Hey, tomorrow is my birthday. Which means it is your birthday too. How do you want to celebrate it?" Yabu asks. Kei thinks for a while. He never have a birthday celebration before, that's why he is tense about this. There's a lot of things he wants, but he decided on one thing he wants to do on his very first birthday celebration. He sees Yabu's eyes and leans his head to Yabu's shouldder before he says with cheer and happy tone:

  


  


"I want to have a date with Kota-sama~"

  


  
TBC

~~~~

How was it? ahahahaa~  
I post this +- an hour and 19 minutes late,  
sorry for that *bow*  
the books I have to read are a bit above my expectation,  
it was quite a lot *tears*  
I'll updatw the next chap tomorrow, so wait for it nee~  
Please leave me a comment nee,  
I'll really appriciate it *bow*  
And,  
 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

  



	6. My Dear Pet : Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei requested a date with his master for his birthday. They'll go for a date when Kei can feel how is it to be outside and how is it to kiss gently. (This summary is rubbish, I know *sulk*)

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : Date  
 **Pairing :** Yabu / Inoo  
 **Rating :** R to NC17 (R for this chap though it is actualy PG13)  
 **Genre :** Fluff, Romance, Human Pet  
 **A/N :** This fic is requested by [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary :** Kei requested a date with his master for his birthday. They'll go for a date when Kei can feel how is it to be outside and how is it to kiss gently. (This summary is rubbish, I know *sulk*)

 

~~~~~  
"Eh? A date with me?" Yabu asks in surprise while pointing his index finger to himself. He loves this request, he loves Kei afteral. It's just that he didn't think that Kei will ask for it. Especially on his birthday.

 

"Can't I?" Kei said with a sad face, he lowered his head and pouts. Yabu giggles seeing it and he hugs Kei from his back. He kisses Kei's hair and smell the nice fragrance Kei's hair has.

 

"Sure you can. We'll go all day long nee~" Yabu says, Kei smiles happily and holds Yabu's hand.

 

"Thank you, Kota-sama~" Kei thanked Yabu and leaned his head to Yabu's chest. He is very excited that he'll going out with his master.

 

\--

 

The next morning, the birthday of Yabu and his pet. Yabu is talking on his phone while Kei rubbing his eyes, he just wakes up from his sleep. He smiles seeing Yabu who sits on the bed, he crawl on the bed and he sits behind Yabu, waiting for him to finish his call.

 

"I warn you, okay? Don't ever bring him to that room again. He has enough of it, it's time for him to have some happiness too." Yabu says to someone on the phone. Kei guessed that it might be Takaki who is on the other line of the phone.

 

"Thank you, Yuya. ... You too nee. Bye~" Yabu said and close the phone. Kei was right, it was Takaki.

 

"Ohayou, Kota-sama." Kei said as he hugs Yabu from behind. Yabu smiles and turns around, seeing Kei with messy hair and messy clothes.

 

"Ohayou, Kei-chan." Yabu kisses Kei's forehead, he smiles to him and give him a hug. Kei smiles too.

 

"Happy birthday, Kota-sama~" Kei said. Yabu let go off the hug and giggles so cutely which makes Kei astonished by it.

 

"Thank you. And happy birthday to you too, dear." Yabu says and he gives a quick kiss on Kei's lips. It makes Kei surprised. He never love a kiss before, because it felt hurt. But it's different when it's Yabu who did it. The kiss feels nice and... Addicting.

 

"Now, let's take a bath nee, then we'll go on a date~" Yabu says. Kei nods happily, Yabu guides him to the bathroom and washes Kei.

 

\--

 

When they have dressed nicely and Yabu has taken off Kei's collar, Yabu drives around the town. They haven't decide where they should go, so they'll go to the place which attract them. They're chatting happily on the way, until a certain thing catches Kei's attention.

 

"Kota-sama, what is that?" Kei said as he points to a ferish weels. Yabu knows that place so much. He know every inch of that amusement park.

 

"It's a ferish weels, it is on an amusement park. Do you want to go there?" Yabu asks while still consentrating on driving his fancy car. Kei looks confuse but nods anyway. Yabu drives to there.

 

"What's an amusement park?" Kei asks innocently.

 

"Eh? You don't know? Well... How do I explain it? A place where there is so many things to play with?" Yabu tries to explains. Kei nods and happily hums a children song. He likes that song so much, he just learn it yesterday from Yabu's butler.  
Yabu remembers that they haven't get their breakfast yet, so he thinks of a place to eat inside the amusement park. Then he comes up with a cake shop.

 

"Kei, do you want to eat some cake before we play there?" Yabu asks. Kei tilts his head and looking at Yabu with questioning look.

 

"What's a cake?"

 

"Eh? You don't know what cake is?" Yabu got surprised. Kei is 21 years old and he doesn't know what cake and amusement park is.

 

"I'm sorry. I never go out before, I was always on a cage, I never know what's on outside. This is my first time going out without a blindfold" Kei lowered his head as if he has made a mistake. Yabu pats his head with his hand.

 

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Today, I'll take you where ever you want to go nee." Yabu says. He pitty Kei for never going out even once in his live.

 

\--

 

"Why don't you eat your cake?" Yabu asks when they are eating on a cake shop in amusement park.

 

"I... I can't use spoon. I've always been eating like a dog, I don't know how to use spoon." Kei said sadly. Yabu giggles and takes the spoon on his plates. He slice the cake with it.

 

"Then I'll feed it to you~ Don't be sad nee~" Yabu says. Kei smiles happily due to Yabu's kindness. Kei eats the cake which Yabu feed him and he smiles even wider.

 

"It's sweet~ It taste good~" Kei said while puts his hands on his cheeks. He looks so cute, Yabu's heart even beats faster than before. It looks like Yabu has fallen for Kei.

 

\--  
After having a nice slice of cake, they take a walk on the amusement park, they have riden some attraction, and it was a lot of fun. Kei can walk properly now too, though he is easily gets tired. They stop by the souvenir store with is full of stufed animals and costumes.  
Kei was walking side by side with Yabu until Yabu stops beacuse he sees a huge cute kitty doll.

 

"How cute~" Yabu said as he pats the big kitty doll's furry head.

 

"Kota-sama likes kitties?"

 

"Yeah. I love them so much. Because they're so cute, same as you~"

 

"Eh? Me?"

 

"Yeah. I mean, when Yuya gave you to me, weren't you wearing kitty-ears, wasn't that mean you are a kitty?"

 

"Well, I am... But, I'm not a cute kitty. Yuya-sama told me I'm an ugly kitty."

 

"He's wrong then. To me, you're the cutest kitty." Yabu said as he pinch Kei's cheeks. Then he takes the doll. Kei blushes lightly. Yabu praises him and makes him feel wanted. That's makes him skips a beat.  
"I'll buy this~ Then, I'll give it to you as a birthday present~" Yabu smiles happily and he walks to the cashier.

 

After from the souvenir shop they continue their walks. They bought some drinks and eat some snacks before they go for a walk on the food corner.

 

"Kota-sama, what's that?" Kei asks as he points something pink. Yabu sees to the cotton candy stand.

 

"You never know what is that?" Yabu surprised. Kei shakes his head.  
"That's catton candy. You want some? It's sweet and tasty~" Yabu offers but Kei shakes his head. When the stall's owner sees Yabu, he bows his head to Yabu. But not just the stall owner who nows to him.

 

"Kota-sama, why are they bowing to you?" Kei asks when he sees some group of suited people bows to Yabu when they pass by.

 

"Because they are my employees. This amusement park is mine." Yabu says. Yup, this is why he is very rich. He own this bigest amusement park in Japan.

 

"Kota-sama own it? Wow~" Kei said cutely while seeing around the park.

 

"Yes. I own it. Just like I own you, Kei." Yabu says. Kei blushes and giggles. Yabu giggles too seeing Kei blushing shily. Then Kei sees a box beside the burger stand. He got curious about it.

 

"Kota-sama, what is that?" Kei asks unadornedly. Yabu sees to a box Kei refering to, and he sees a photo box.

 

"Oh, that's a photo box. Come to think of it, let's go there and take some picture together." Yabu says and drags Kei to the photo box. They took a picture together and enjoying the funny picture they have.  
In one of the picture, Kei kisses Yabu's cheek without a warning, which makes Yabu surprise. Yabu likes that photo the most.

 

"Here you can have the photos. All I want just this one." Yabu said as he keeps the photo which Kei kissed his cheek. Kei blushes and takes the photos. He sees it and happily smile as he looks at it.

 

\--

 

Around 3 PM, they go back to Yabu's manssion, for taking a bath and changing their clothes. Since Kei can't take a bath himself, Yabu takes a bath with him. It's a bit awkward for Yabu but it is fine for Kei to be naked and takes a bath together. It's just that in the end of their bath, Yabu gets hard seeing Kei's ass. So he ended up spent 5 minutes longer in the bath.

 

When they finish their bath, Yabu calls for his butler.

 

"Help him change his clothes to white suit, please. Chose him a pair of shoes too. Thank you." Yabu said. The butler bows his head and takes Kei to other room. While Kei got dressed by Yabu's butler, Yabu change his clothes to black suit.

 

\--

 

Yabu was astonished when he sees Kei in white suit. He looks super handsome and pretty in the same time. His hair is still messy but he looks handsome.

 

"Is it weird on me?" Kei said because Yabu keep seeing to him. Yabu shakes his head and smiles.

 

"No, it suits you." Yabu said then he combs Kei's hair, neatly arrange it.

 

"Kota-sama, you look so... Handsome." Kei said shily with small voice. Yabu smiles and thanked him.

 

"Thank you. You look so adorable yourself. Now, let's go nee." Yabu says and they go to a luxurious restaurant.

 

\--

 

They are having a fancy candle light dinner, in VIP room, and with a piano's sound perfecting their dinner. It is not really a fancy and luxurious restaurant, it's actually a private big ship that Yabu own, it has the best chef and the best musician. Yabu feed Kei some food, then eat some himself.

 

"How is it? Is it good?" Yabu asks, worring if Kei doesn't like it. But Kei nods his head, which makes Yabu feels in relief.

 

"It's a very great meal. I'm very happy today. It's the best day ever~" Kei said happily. He hugs Yabu who sits beside him, holding a spoon ready to feed Kei. Yabu feed Kei another spoon of rice, carrot, and grilled meat. Kei chew it happily while Yabu takes a spoon of it for himself.

 

"It's the best birthday for me too." Yabu says.  
"I wish we could spent the night here tonight, but... I have work tomorrow morning. I'm sorry nee." Yabu says while feeding Kei another spoon of the food.

 

"It's okay, Kota-sama. This great day is enough for me. I feel so happy, but..." Kei's fave turns sad. He lowered his head as if he is feeling guilty.

 

"What's wrong, dear?" Yabu asks.

 

"You gave me a wonderful birthday and yet, I can't give anything to you. I'm sorry." Kei said. Yabu lift his head up, to meet his face.

 

"If you're feeling bad about it, then you can give something for me right this moment." Yabu said. Kei gives out a questioned look.  
"In fact, you can give me the best birthday present I can ever recieve."

 

"What is that?"

 

"A kiss on my lips." Yabu says. Kei's cheeks blushing like a girl would. Then without wasting even a moment, Kei kisses Yabu's lips. Yabu was expecting for a quick kiss, but he forgets that Kei is a profesional kisser, he has been kissing since he was 13. Of course he is good at it. Kei plays his tongue on Yabu's mouth. They both fighting with their tongue for dominating the kiss. In the end, Yabu lost, he let Kei leads the kiss.  
After few minutes, they broke the kiss.

 

"Thank you for the best present ever, a present I couldn't ever forget." Yabu said sweetly then he kisses Kei's forehead.  
"You're a great kisser, Kei-chan."

 

Kei's cheeks gets red. Then they spend another 2 hours chatting to each other, talking about their interest, Yabu's work, and such, just a common talking.

 

\--

 

When they arrive at home. Yabu washes Kei beforw he put him on the bed.

 

"Kei-chan, I have something for you." Yabu said before Kei falls asleep. With sleepy eyes Kei tries to keep awake.

 

"What is that, Kota-sama?" Kei asks as he rubs his tired eyes. Yabu takes out a white box and opens it. There's a blue collar there.

 

"A new collar, sweety~"

 

"Yay~ Thank you Kota-sama!" Kei said as he hugs Yabu, he seems happy having a new collar. Yabu pats his head and puts the collar on Kei's neck.  
"Now, drink your milk, brush your teeth and fo to sleep, nee." Yabu said like a parent to his child. Kei nods and drink his warm milk before he foes to the bathroom. Then Yabu let Kei sleep while he goes downstairs, puting his papers works on his limosine. When he about to go upstairs again, someone calls for him.

 

"Excuse me, Kota-sama." A butler called for Yabu.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I have something to tell you, or rather give you." The butler said. Yabu tilts his head. If it is a package his butler usually would put it on his room or in the dinning room in the morning. His butlers never tell something personally like this, so this might be important or out of ordinary.

 

"What this is about?" Yabu asks. His butler stays silent for a while, he looks like hesitant to tell it to Yabu, but finally he says what it is all about. He said :

 

"This is regarding Kei-sama."

 

TBC

 

~~~~

 

This one is pretty long~  
Also it is the hardest chap I made, since I never make a pure dating fic... I hope this works fine ahahahaha~  
I'll update the next one tomorrow,  
this fic will have around 10 to 13 chaps~  
so wait for it nee~  
Please do leave me a comment nee,  
I'll be glad to read it~

 

Thanks for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	7. My Dear Pet : Pet's diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuro gives Yabu something that tells everything about Kei's feeling. About his curiousity.

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : Pet's diary  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** R to NC17 (R for this chap, just to be save)  
 **Genre :** Violence, Romance  
 **A/N :** This is a request from [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warning :** Tortured Kei, a little story about Kei's past life in the 'pet' company  
 **Summary :** Yuro gives Yabu something that tells everything about Kei's feeling. About his curiousity.

 

~~~~~~  
"What's with him?" Yabu asks. Since this is regarding Kei, Yabu gives more attention.

 

"A day ago, Kota-sama asked me to teach Kei-sama to read, write, and count. I gave him a task to practice his writing. I asked him to write a diary and he gave it to me tonight. I read it and I find it interesting for Kota-sama." The butler explains. Yabu remembers, he did ask his butler to teach Kei some things.

 

"Eh? Interesting for me? What interesting?" Yabu gets curious. What could a diary interesting for him.

 

"He asked me not to tell Kota-sama, but I guess Kota-sama should read this." The butler said as he gives a thin blue book. Yabu takes it and see the neat hand writing inside it, even there's many correction on it, it still neat. It's Kei's hand writing.

 

"Alright. I'll read this. Thank you, Yuro-san." Yabu smiles nicely.  
"By the way, how about the examination result?" Yabu asked about the general checks up result.

 

"Here it is, sir. It just out this noon."

 

"Okay. Thanks!" Yabu says and he declines his plan to go upstairs. He decided to read that book in his music room. He walks to his music room which is close by. He sits on the couch and plays his CDs collection.

 

"Let's see the first page." Yabu said as he opens the first page.

 

*Page 1*  
Day 1 :  
Yuya-sama paid a visit here. He threaten me if I didn't ask Kota-sama to fuck me then I'll be back to the torturing room.  
I was really affraid, so I did what Yuya-sama told me.  
I was really relieve that Kota-sama is really kind, he said he won't do me against my will. He is very gentle master.  
He even promised that I won't be back to that scary room anymore.  
I'm really happy my owner is Kota-sama.  
I want to tell him how greatful I am.  
Thank you, Kota-sama~  
Though to be honest, I'm curious about something. Why Yuya-sama hates me so much. Did I do something wrong to him? He always torture me, and he won't stop until I pass out, sometime he even still torture me when I pass out. Why? Why he did that?  
Since I was 4 years old, Yuya-sama loves to spit on me and throw a stone to me. He used to throw away my food too, I ended up had nothing to eat.  
Then when I was 10, he always riped my clothes, he told me to strip and humiliate me. After I was 13, he didn't even let me wear anything, and rented me to be a sex pet. He likes to whip me too. Does he hate me that much? But why? I was only 2 years old when first I met him. What could I possibly did?  
*end of page 1*

 

Kei is very innocent, Yabu can see from how Kei writes his diary. Actually, when Yabu reads about Takaki ans him, Yabu also get corious. Why did Takaki do that? Kei was only a child back then. Even now, Kei is not capable to do somehing bad. He is still too unadorned to do something bad. Yabu sighs since he can't figure it out so Yabu turns into page 2 and 3.

 

*Page 2 & 3*  
Day : 2  
Kota-sama has the most warming hug in this world! At least that's how I think. He often gives me a hug, it feels so good and warm. I feel like I can stay on his hug forever.  
Also, he is a very gentle person \\(>~<)/  
He is the one who gave me a name, a very nice name. Though I don't think that name suit me, I'm just a pet, I'm not inteligent at all. (-o-)  
But I'll do my best to be a good pet to please him.  
I like him so much. Because he always care for me. Like when he wash me, he do it gently, he rubs me gently and he also pour me warm water.  
He gave me so many things. I can't give him anything in return (TuT) but I'm sure Kota-sama didn't do those nice things to get something in return.  
Oh! I'm excited today because Kota-sama said he'll let me go on a date with him tomorrow \\(OuO)/ Yay~  
I'm so excited. Finally I can see the outside world. Moreover it's with Kota-sama~  
Yay~ I'll have a date with Kota-sama~ I'm freaking happy!  
He also takes off my leash~ Though he offer to take off the collar too, I don't want it, because on that collar has my name on it~ it is also a mark that I am his~  
I never been feeling so happy like this before, Kota-sama makes me feel this incredible happiness.  
You know, Kota-sama makes me forget about terible past I have. He makes me feel loved and cared for. I really like to be with him~  
Kota-sama, I like you so much~  
*end of page 2 & 3*

 

Yabu smiles even wider. He is happy when he read the last words on that page. Though it is just 'like' and not 'love' he feels so happy.  
On those pages, Yabu can see Kei is having a good mood. There's a lot of drawing there. A lot of emoticons too. The pages was full of drawings rather than words. Yabu turns to the last page of that thin book. And see there's a photo they took on the amusement park.

 

*Page 4 & 5*  
Day 3 :  
I went on a date with Kota-sama today.  
I'm very happy (^U^)P  
I'm smiling all day today. Kota-sama feed me a cake and we took picture together.  
I kissed his cheek! (*^~^*) and he keeps that photo. I'm very happy.  
Then, we went to the souvenir shop. He bought me a kitty doll, he said he loves kitties.  
A kitty, just like me, I'm a kitty too, I'm his kitty pet~ It's just that I'm a human kitty (-_-)'  
We also ride some rides. It was a bit scary, but Kota-sama pated my head and calmed me down. That magical pat always makes me calm.  
Then we also have a dinner tonight!  
Kota-sama is very handsome on a suit. I fall for him immedietly.(*>w<*)  
He looks so mature, charismatic, and ... Perfect? Well, for me, he's perfect!  
It was a very special dinner for me, because I kissed Kota-sama's lips. That kiss feels like a drug. It's addicting, I want more of it~ but I'm too shy to ask for more (TnT)  
Kota-sama asked me to kiss his lips, and the moment he said that, I am very excited.  
When we got home, he gave me a new collar~ There's my name on it and at the back side writen 'Owner : Kota'~  
Somehow it makes me happy!  
Kota-sama is very different from any other people. He owns me yet he didn't touch me at all. He care for me.  
This is the best day ever. The first birthday celebration I ever had is the best for me.  
There's one more thing, I really would like to tell Kota-sama something."  
*end of page 4 & 5*

 

Yabu smiles happily. He remembers about today's date. He thinks the same too, it is the best day ever. He feels so happy today. He loves Kei so much, and having an incredible date like that was amazing.  
He also think that kissing with Kei is addicting. Yabu promised himself, he'll kiss Kei for more after this.  
Yabu turns into the very last page. Yabu can see only 2 sentances. And he was really happy to see that, he can't help smilling so wide.  
The sentances are :

 

Kota-sama, I love you so much~  
I want you for myself (*>u<*)

 

TBC

 

~~~~~~~

 

Chap 7 accomplised!  
Yay~  
Like always, the next chap will be out tomorrow~  
Hope you like this one~  
Though I made Kei girly... did I make him too girly?  
Actually, I was trying to make a unadorned self, but ended up with girly image *sigh*  
Please leave me a comment nee~  
I'll be happy to get it~  
And,  
Thanks for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	8. My Dear Pet : Master's jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After knowing that his pet fall in love with him, Yabu becomes more protective over Kei. Yabu doesn't even like it when Kei looks close to someone else.

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : Master's jealousy  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** R to NC17 (R for this chap, it's PG13 actually)  
 **Genre :** Romance, Fluff  
 **A/N :** This fic is requested by [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/), who is having her test week, ganbatte nee Ai-chan  
 **Summary :** After knowing that his pet fall in love with him, Yabu becomes more protective over Kei. Yabu doesn't even like it when Kei looks close to someone else.

~~~~  
"so he loves me?" Yabu asks to himself. He smiles like a crazy dude.

  


"So my love isn't one sided anymore?" Yabu mumbles to himself. He stands up and dance to the song he is playing on the CD.player.

  


"Yay~ he loves me~ my love isn't one-sided" Yabu sings like someone who had lost his mind. He takes his phone and calls his assistant.

  


  


"Cancel tomorrow's meetings. I have something important to do. I'll do my paper works home." Yabu says and he closes the phone. He plans to spend his time with Kei tomorrow. He wants to be with Kei all day, from morning to the next morning.

  


  


\--

  


  


The next morning, after Yabu and Kei take their bath. They both having their breakfast, usually Yuro or other butler would feed Kei while Yabu eats by himself. But today, Yabu is extreamly annoyed when he sees Yuro feed Kei. Because they look too close.

  


  


"Yuro, let me feed Kei." Yabu said sudenly, he tries to hide his jealous tone. Yuro bows to him and gives him Kei's spoon and plates.

  


  


"Kota-sama, I can learn to eat by myself if I trouble you too much." Kei said, well he feels bad if Yabu has to feed him everyday. He doesn't want to trouble his master.

  


  


"No. You may not learn it." Yabu said with a smirk on his lips. He takes another spoon for Kei.

  


  


"But *chew* why?" Kei said while eating. Yabu smiles and grabs a napkin, he wipes Kei's mouth with it.

  


  


"Don't talk while you chew, Kei." Yabu said, he puts back the napkin.

  


  


"I'm sorry." Kei said after he gulps his food. Yabu smiles and pats Kei's hair. He feeds another spoon of the food to Kei's mouth again.

  


  


"Well, I don't want you to learn how to eat youself bacause I want to feed you forever." Yabu saya then he eats some food himself. Kei blushes, he feels happy with those words, he feels spoiled.

  


"Kei, today, do you want to learn to play the piano?" Yabu asks. He eats another spoon that Yabu gave. He nods happily as he chews on his food.

  


"Yuro will teach you nee." Yabu says then he pats Kei's cheeks before he kisses Kei's cheek.

  


  


\--

  


  


Kei learns how to play a piano. One of Yabu's butler teach him to. Yabu sits on the couch while drinking his tea, reading his paper works and sometimes gazing to Kei.

  


Kei makes many mistake, but he makes mistake only when Yabu is gazing at him. He feels nervous everytime Yabu gaze to him. Though actually he already can play it by now, when Yabu gaze at him he sundely lost everything he has learned.

  


  


"Kei-sama, why are you keep doing mistakes?" Yuro, Yabu's butler, asks to him. Kei pouts. Kei and Yuro is somewhat friend by now, but Kei still uneasy to tell him what actually happen. He just can't tell that he is nervous. Though Yuro knows he loves Yabu.

  


  


"I'm s-sorry." Kei lowered his head. Yabu looks at him from the couch before he got back to his paper works. Yuro knows that Kei is capable of playing the piano now, he also knows something is bothering Kei.

  


  


"Kei-sama, pardon my rudeness but I know something is bothering you. May I know what is it? Maybe I can do something about it." Yuro said. Kei hesistant at first but he thinks he can believe in Yuro. So he tells him, he signaling Yuro to come closer. Yuro leans down, he bent down to Kei's ears. Which is looking so close in Yabu's eyes, no not just so close but too close.

  


  


"I..." He said. He whispers the rest of his words. Yuro laughs after that. Yabu looks at them, he doesn't really pleased seeing his pet being so close with his butler.

  


  


"Yuro!" Yabu calls for Yuro.

  


  


"Yes, master?" Yuro says as he goes back to his straight position.

  


  


"Isn't it time for Kei's snacks and milk?" Yabu says, he is trying to stay calm. To be honest, he is jealous. Cute, right?

  


Yuro looks at the clock and realise that actually it is passed 11, which means he is late for Kei's milk and snack.

  


  


"My apology sir. I'll prepare it right away." Yuro bows and immedietly goes to the kitchen. Yabu smiles when it is just the two of them there. Just Yabu and Kei. Kei got nervous and pretend to read the music sheet. Though this is not the first time they left alone, but Yabu's appearance today makes Kei feels fall for him even deeper.

  


  


"Kei, come here." Yabu said. Kei shivers due to his nervousness. Yabu looks extreamly handsome today, he wears casual clothes but he looks much much much cheerful and smiles a lot. Those smile which Kei's heart skips a beat.

  


  


"H-hai." Kei nervously answers as he walks to the couch. Yabu taps the space beside him. Kei sits there and Yabu puts his papers on the table and looks at Kei.

  


  


"Kei, I heard you did bad on your writing study. I wonder why?"

  


  


"I'm s-sorry." Kei said while lowering his head. Yabu giggles and pats his head.

  


  


"It's okay actually. I also heard you got an assignment to write a diary. Can I read it too?" Yabu said. He pretends like he never read it. Though he had read it last night. Kei's cheeks got red, he tries to hide it.

  


  


"No!" Kei said tensely. It looks cute on Yabu's eyes. He smiles happily and pats Kei.

  


  


"Why? Yuro can read it. Why can't I?" Yabu asks as if he doesn't know anything. Kei tries to look for a reason.

  


  


"Because... Because... Because Yuro is my teacher!" Kei finally finds a reason. Yabu raises his eyebrow, he is acting confused.

  


  


"But I'm your owner. Here. It's writen on your collar~" Yabu says as he points the nack of the collar's pendant. Kei tries to look for another reason, but he can't fine it. He ended up keep in silent for few minutes. Luckly Yuro came with milk and snack for him, interupting them from this conversation.

  


  


"Excuse me sir." Yuro said as he puts milk and some cookies on the table. He also puts a cup of tea for Yabu.

  


  


"Thank you Yuro." Yabu said. Kei drinks his milk happily.

  


"Kei, where's your manner?" Yabu said strictly like a mother warns her son. Kei stops drinking his milk.

  


"What do you say after recieve something?" Yabu tries to ask Kei to said thank you to Yuro.

  


  


"Ah! Gomen I forgot... Thank you, Yuro-san" Kei said as he happily smiles. Yuro bows to them and leaves Yabu and Kei alone.

  


  


"Kei, listen to me. I don't want you to get too close with him, understand?" Yabu said strictly again. He said this because he is jealous over his own butler who would never do anything to Kei since he has a wife already.

  


  


"Why? Yuro is my friend and teacher~" Kei said. He doesn't consider that being close with Yuro is a bad thing, Yuro is nice and kind. He is also easy going butler.

  


  


"Because I don't like it. I'm jealous." Yabu said honestly. Kei blushes, he feels happy hearing that his master is jealous over him. Jealous means he loves Kei, right?

  


  


"Does that mean Kota-sama loves me?" Kei asks excitedly. Yabu giggles. Oh, how he loves thag excited face of Kei. Yabu smiles gently and nods.

  


  


"Of course I do. Why would I keep you as my pet if I don't?" Yabu said. He got a point, he can just let Kei free. He is rich enough to buy Kei a house for his own, and leave him there. But he doesn't do that, because he loves Kei. Yabu doesn't really know how much that words makes Kei happy. He alsmost can't stop smiling.

  


  


"Yay~ Kota-sama loves me!" Kei said happily and looks so innocent. Yabu pats his head and feed him a cookie. Then he drinks his tea while Kei drinks his milk.

  


  


\--

  


  


After having snack and finish his piano lesson, Kei goes around the house while Yabu still busy with his paper work. Kei looks around, trying to not seen by Yabu. He sneaks to Yuro's room.

  


  


"Yuro-san~" Kei calls out for Yuro. Yuro opens the door. He was doing his management work, counting last month expenses.

  


  


"Kei-sama, how may I help you?" Yuro politely asks. Kei tip toe to reacb Yuro's ears. And then he whispers something to Yuro.

  


"Ah, sure. . . . . Okay, tonight, nee?" Yuro said. Then he pats Kei's cheeks and smiles.

  


  


\--

  


  


When then night came, Yabu and Kei sleeps on their bed. Kei sneaks out from the bed. He slowly walk to the door. He makes sure Yabu isn't awake. Then he goes to Yuro's room.

  


  


\--

  


  


"Kei?" Yabu tries to look for Kei. He can't find his pet beside him. It's late, it's 2 AM, and Kei is not in the bed. Yabu tries to look at the bathroom, but he wasn't there.

  


Yabu decided to go downstairs. He walks on the hall way. He wants to have a drink. He was walking casually until he stops due to what he sees. Kei is hugging Yuro while smilling happily, to their surprise Kei kisses Yuro's cheek. Of course Yabu doesn't like that. From 3 meters away with an angry face and an angry tone, Yabu yells :

  


  


"Kei!"

  


  


TBC

  


~~~~~

Chap 8 is accomplished~  
Hope you like it >~<  
btw, I cannot reply comment at the moment, my internet connection is kind of junk lately...  
But I really going to reply the comments tomorrow nee~  
so please keep gives me comment ahahahaha~  
And,

Thanks for reading!

  



	9. My Dear Pet : Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yabu busted Kei and Yuro hugging each other. Yabu scolds Kei. And That night, something special happen.

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : Confession  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC17  
 **Genre :** Romance, Fluff  
 **A/N :** This is requested by [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/), who is having her tests, Good luck nee, Ai-chan!  
 **Summary :** After Yabu busted Kei and Yuro hugging each other. Yabu scolds Kei. And That night, something special happen.

 

~~~~  
"What's the meaning of this?" Yabu asks as he crosses his arms on his chest and looking sharply to Yuro and Kei.

 

"K-k-kota-sama?" Kei shutters. He knows Yabu will be mad if he hugs Yuro, moreover kissing his cheek. Well, Yabu did warn him not to be too close with Yuro. Yabu definately consider hugging as descrition of 'too close'.

 

"This isn't wh--" Yuro is about to explain. But Yabu is too jealous to hear anything. For him, sneaking out from the bed and visit a butler room for hugging him is not consider as normal. Well, it is kinda suspisious.

 

"Kei, go to my room!" Yabu said cutting Yuro's words. Kei doesn't move. He doesn't know what to do. He shivers, he is scared because Yabu is yelling.

 

"I d--" Kei about to defend himself but Yabu cuts him.

 

"I said, Go. To. My. Room. NOW!" Yabu yells. He is obviously angry. Kei got even more scared and runs to the room. After Kei.is gone. Yabu glare at Yuro and coldly walks towards him.  
"I'll demand explanation tomorrow. For now, you may rest." Yabu said. He is angry and irritated, but he is a kind hearted man. He thinks about how late this is now, and there's no way he can scold Yuro now. Yuro bows to him, though he wants to explain what happen, he can't dissobey his master.

 

\--

 

Kei sits on the bed, waiting for Yabu to come in. He wants to explain everything, explains that he did nothing. He just hugged and kissed Yuro's cheeks. And he did it for a reason and that reason is consider as quite exceptable, Kei is unadorned afteral, he isn't capable of doing harm or anything such as that. Kei sobs softly, he's affraid that Yabu won't forgive him.  
Yabu will definately forgive him, there's no way Yabu won't forgive him, afteral Yabu loves Kei so much, even so, Kei still scared. Yabu is a kind man, he'll forgive Kei for sure, but he definately would scold and giving a lesson first before he forgive him.

 

"Kota-sa *sobs* sama!" Kei calls Yabu's name when Yabu walks in the room. Yabu closes the door and glare at his beautiful pet. He is too jealous to be calm.

 

"What was that? You hug him and kiss him. I wonder what is that? For me, it is above normal rate." Yabu said coldly yet he tries to be as gentle as he can. Kei sobs sadly. He stands up and approach Yabu before he tugs Yabu's sleeve.

 

"I... *sobs* I was just hugging him *sobs* ... I was too grateful and *sobs* kissed his cheek. I'm sorry *sobs* I'm s-sorry." Kei said while sobbing. Yabu couldn't believe it. Grateful for what anyway? And why is it has to be a kiss?

 

"'just hugging' you said? It is not 'just'. You're hugging someone else other than me, your rightful owner. That is not a 'just'. What were you greatful for anyway? What did he do until you kissed him?" Yabu softly scolding him. Though Yabu wants to yell to his lovely cute kitty, he can't really be harsh on Kei, he doesn't have the heart to do so. He even can't stand seeing Kei crying like this. But he is still jealous to forgive.

 

"He *sobs* he... Help me with something. I was *sobs* really happy, it's finally granted *sobs* Please don't be mad." Kei said again. His tears are flowing down his cheeks, it is also wetting his face. Yabu gets corious about this 'something' Kei talks about. What kind of help Kei talks about anyway?

 

"And what kind of help do you talk about? What's this something you mention earlier?" Yabu asks with a sharp tone yet with gentle eyes looking at Kei. Kei lowered his head. He can't answer this question. It's not a hard question, he can answer it if he wants but he can't answer it now, and of course it is for a reason.

 

"I--I can't tell..." Kei said as he sobs, somehow Kei cries harder. He sobs like there's no tomorrow. Yabu can't stand those tears anymore. He sighs and pats Kei's hair. He cups Kei's forehead and pulls him to a hug.

 

"Oh gosh. I'm angry, really really angry. But I can't be angry to you." Yabu said softly. Kei sobs again, Yabu wipes Kei's tears gently.

 

"I'm sorry, I-I'm *sobs* sorry, Kota-sama." Kei said. A glance of regret can be seen in Kei's eyes.

 

"It's okay. But you need to understand, I am your owner, I don't like someone else huging you or kissed you. Those things are my rights, and no one else's. Listen, you may not leave this room for a week. You're grounded." Yabu said. He does this not only to give Kei a lesson, but also to prevent Kei meets with Yuro. Since Yabu hasn't know about what kind of relationship Yuro and Kei have, he thought it'll be better to take a preventing action. Well, he doesn't want Kei having a special relationship with Yuro, right?

 

"I'm grounded? But Kota-sama isn't mad at me, right?" Kei asks while he wipes his tears, he actually relieve Yabu just grounded him and not ignoring him or something worse. Yabu sighs again. Actually Yabu still angry, he still jealous, he still mad, but seeing those tears makes him weak, he is weat to Kei's tears. Finally he give up on angry, jealous or mad.

 

"Yes you're grounded. Consider that as your punishment for huging and kissing Yuro. And no, I'm not mad anymore." Yabu said gently, Kei smiles hearing that, he wipes his tears again as he mumbling 'yokatta'. Yabu let go of the hug and lead Kei to the bed. He makes his kitty lie down on the bed, the he pulls the blanket over his kitty's body.  
"Now, you have to sleep. A nice kitty didn't stay up late." Yabu continued and he lies beside Kei. He slides inside the blanket and pats Kei's head.

 

"Okay." Kei answers as he nods. He hugs his kitty doll, the one Yabu bought him when they were on a date. It's so comfortable to hug it.

 

"You like to hug that?" Yabu said before he rubs his sleepy eyes. Kei nods happily.

 

"but Kota-sama's hug is more comfortable." Kei said that slowly.

 

"What was that?" Yabu asks as if he doesn't hear it, though he can hear it clearly enough.

 

"No. Nothing." Kei lied. Yabu laughs lightly.

 

"Liar. What was that? My hug is more comfortable?" Yabu teasing Kei. Actually, he is happy to hear that. Kei nods, while his cheeks blushing hardly.  
"Really? I wonder why~"

 

"Because I lo..." Kei tries to confess but he is too shy to do so.

 

"Because?" Yabu asks again. Kei is blushing and ovoid eye contact with Yabu. The he slowly said,  
"Because I-I l-love K-Kota-sama." Kei answers. It's to Yabu's surprise too. He doesn't expect that Kei would confess it.  
"This might be rude," Kei said with slow voice. Yabu listen carefully. He is still shock due to Kei's confession. Though he already know that, he has read Kei's diary. The next sentences makes Yabu even more shock, because Kei asks to Yabu with shuttering nervous voice, he ask :

 

"But May I-I b-be Kota-sama's b-b-b-boyfriend?"

 

TBC  
~~~~~

 

Yay~  
It's reach the chapter 9~  
What do you think?  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? ahahaha~  
Please do leave me a comment nee,  
I'll gladly accept it~

 

Thanks for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	10. My Dear Pet : Make Me a Love Letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu had a lot of work to do. Kei is grounded and he is bored. Yabu simply giving him something to do.

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : Make Me a Love Letter.  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC17  
 **Genre :** Romance, a bit of violence, fluff  
 **A/N :** This is a request from [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary :** Yabu had a lot of work to do. Kei is grounded and he is bored. Yabu simply giving him something to do.

 

~~~~~~  
Yabu's eyes get widen. He never thought Kei would have the guts to asks that. Well, Yabu is happy to hear that question. He likes that question. He would definately say 'you may' but Yabu likes to play around. He'll play hard-to-get act.

 

"Let me consider it~" Yabu laughs lightly. He'll accept Kei for sure. He plans to say it tomorrow. Kei feels happy with that answer. Well, he thought Yabu would dump him (which is impossible), but Yabu said he'll consider.  
"Now go to sleep nee." Yabu said with gentle voice. He pats Kei's head before he takes Kei's kitty doll and put it away, then he hugs Kei.

 

"Okay~ Oyasumi Kota-sama~" Kei smiles. He loves hugs from Yabu. Because his master's hug is the most perfect hug for him. It's warm, gentle, and perfect fit for him.

 

"Oyasumi, Kei." Yabu said then he cups Kei's cheek. Then they closes their eyes befire they fall asleep.

 

\--

 

The next morning, when Kei wakes up, Yabu is ready for work. He has an important meeting today, early in the morning. Yabu is wearing a black suit. He looks incredibly handsome on Kei's eyes. Kei rubs his eyes as he sees Yabu tying his tie on his shirt.

 

"Ohayou, Kota-sama." Kei greets him with a smile and cheerful yet sleepy face. Yabu turns around from the mirror and find his pet is awake. He smiles, ah, how he loves to see his cute Kei.

 

"Ohayou, Kei-chan. Gomen nee, today I have a lot of very important meeting for work. So can you take a bath yourself?" Yabu asks as he tying his tie. Kei is a good learner. He can learn just by seeing how it is done. He sees how Yabu takes a bath with him, so he thinks he can do it himself.

 

"I guess I can~" Kei answers confidently. Yabu giggles.

 

"Good then. And I'll have Haru to feed you and gives you your snack and milk. I'll be back before 6, nee. And don't forget, you're grounded, you're not allowed to go out from this room, okay?" Yabu reminds about Kei's punishment. Kei nods indicating he understand. Yabu smiles and pats Kei's head. Usually, if Yabu isn't around, feeding Kei is Yuro's work, but today Yabu assign it to Haru, his other butler. Well, he still not sure if he can let Kei meet Yuro or not. He's still jealous, even though Kei just confess to him last night.

 

Kei stay still, he is astonished by the smile and by the handsomeness of Yabu early in the morning.  
"I'll get going now. I'll call you later. Bye, kitty." Yabu said then he cups Kei's forehead. Kei waves to him as he gets out from the room. Then Kei takes his bath.

 

\--

 

Kei is bored to death on the bed. He can do nothing on that room. Well there's a TV there, but the TV shows is boring too. All he can do is hugging his kitty doll. Just by then Haru enters the room.

 

"Kei-sama, there's a call from Kota-sama." Haru said as he gives the phone to Kei.

 

"Thank you, Haru-san." Kei said cheerfully as he takes the phone. He has been waiting for this call. Though Yabu just gone for 4 hours, but he miss Yabu already.

 

"You're welcome. If you need anything, please call me. I'll be downstairs preparing your snack, excuse me, Kei-sama." Haru said before he bows. Kei nods, showing his 'okay' gesture. Then Haru leaves the room.

 

"Kota-sama~" Kei happily said. He can hear Yabu's faint giggle on the phone.

 

"Hi, Kei. What ere you doing?" Yabu asks on the phone. Kei hugs his kitty doll even thighter. He loves to hear that gentle voice of his master.

 

"Hugging the kitty doll~" Kei answers.

 

"Just that?" Yabu asks. Well, he knows hugging a doll is boring if you do it more than 10 minutes. Except if you're daydreaming while hugging it.

 

"Un. The TV shows are boring. And I do not have somthing to play with." Kei said like a little kid. Yabu giggles hearing Kei's cute voice.

 

"Is that so? Ah, wait, it's 11 AM already. Have you got your snack and milk?" Yabu asks. He never let his butler forget to gives Kei his snack and milk or forget to gives Kei fruits on the evening.

 

"Haru-san is preparing it now~ Kota-sama, do you have something I can play with?" Kei asks. As long as Yabu can remember, he has nothing for Kei to play with. Well, Yabu isn't into playing, unlike Takaki who would have puzzles or scrable to play with.

 

"I'm sorry, Kei. But no. Hmmm, but I can give you something to do~" Yabu offers. He had something playful inside his mind. Kei can't see it but somehow Kei feels like Yabu is smirking now.

 

"What is that?" Kei asks cheerfully. Just by then, Haru comes with a tray on his hand. He puts the milk and banana puding on the table. Since eating puding needs to use spoon, Haru has to feed the puding to Kei.

 

"Write me a love letter." Yabu said. Kei gets surprised.

 

"Eh?!" Kei surprised. He drinks his milk and eats a spoon of banana puding Haru feed him.

 

"Last night, you said you want to be my boyfriend. Right?" Yabu asks to make sure. Kei chew his puding before he answers.

 

"Well, ... Yes." Kei said with small voice. He blushes lightly.

 

"I said I'll consider. I've consider it, and I decided to answer 'yes', but only if you can make me a love letter. Write me a love letter, give it to me, I'll read it, then you can be my boyfriend." Yabu explaining while Kei takes another spoon of puding to his mouth.

 

"Eh?! Really?! If I make a love letter then I can be Kota-sama's boyfriend?" Kei asks excitedly. He almost jump out from the bed. He is sure excited. It's a dream to be Yabu's boyfriend.

 

"Yup. My boyfriend. AND my pet. So you'll have 2 status. My pet and my dear boyfriend." Yabu said. He really wants to own Kei for himself. That can be seen by the way he wants Kei to be his boyfriend and pet.

 

"Yay~ Can I ask help from Haru-san?" Kei asks then he eats his puding again.

 

"Yes dear. Ah, gomen nee, I have another meeting, I have to go. Write me a love letter from your heart nee~ Bye, Kei. Take care." Yabu said. He really busy today. Because his profesion isn't just an amusement park's owner. He has another profesion.

 

"Okay. Bye, Kota-sama. Take care too!" Kei said before Yabu hang up. Kei gives the phone to Haru. He smiles really widely.  
"Haru-san, can you help me writes a love letter?" Kei asks. Haru tilts his head. He feed Kei another spoon of the puding.

 

"Sure, Kei-sama." Haru agrees to help. Kei happily smiles and thanked Haru. Just by then Haru feed Kei's last spoon of puding.

 

"Yay~ I'll take the pa--" Kei was about to dash to the library to take some paper, but he remembers he is grounded.  
"Ah, I forget I'm grounded. I may not leave this room. Haru-san, can you take some paper for me?"

 

"Sure." Haru bows before he goes out to take some paper. Well, it has been mentioned that Yabu's house is a mmhuge manssion. The master's bedroom and the library is quite far away. It'll take a quite long time for Haru to get back.  
Few minutes after Haru went out, someone enters the room. Kei was excited until he sees Takaki standing by the door.

 

"Well well, I wonder why this slut has everything now? Do his master spoiled him too much?" Takaki said as he cross his hands. Why is he here anyway? He is here to look for Yabu, but Yuro said he is going for a meeting. So he thought he can use this opurtunity. Yabu isn't there which means no one protects Kei.  
Kei stays in silent. He shivers so hard, and hoped someone come in. But everyone has their on work, they are busy. His last hope is Haru back with some paper.

 

"Aah, I feel like torturing you. But I can't do it here. They'll stop me..." Takaki said while grinning. Kei shivers even harder when he hears 'torturing you'. Then Takaki approach Kei, he bend down to reach Kei's ear. Then with scary voice, he whisper :

 

"Should I kidnap you?"

 

TBC

 

~~~~~~

 

Gomen, this one is a bit late *bow*  
I have to attend my some-kind bestfriend party...  
it's very tiring *huft*  
Please leave me a comment nee~  
Thank you for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	11. My Dear Pet : Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei is kidnaped by Takaki. Yabh don't know where to find him while in the other place, Takaki starts torturing Kei.

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : Kidnap  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC17 (R for violence for this chap)  
 **Genre :** Kidnap, Violence, romance, human pet  
 **A/N :** This is a request from [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary :** Kei is kidnaped by Takaki. Yabh don't know where to find him while in the other place, Takaki starts torturing Kei.

 

~~~~~  
"Kei-sa-- ?!" Haru calm voice shuted by the view of the room. It's messy, the bed's sheet is on the floor, Kei's kitty doll's hand is saperated from its body, and the worst is, Kei is not there.  
"Kei-sama! Kei-sama!" Haru yells out, he seach for his master's pet around the room, but no use. Kei is not there.

 

"Why are you yelling Haru?" Yuro asks, he happens to be passed by when he sees Haru yelling out Kei's name.

 

"Kei-sama is missing." Haru said panicly. Yuro jolts. He perfectly know, they'll be in trouble if Yabu know about this. But he has no choise but to tell Yabu, right? Since the one who knows Kei the most is Yabu.

 

"Let's search for him around the house. I'll go around the 1st floor. You go around 2sd floor." Yuro said. Haru bows to him and hurriedly looking for Kei at that floor.  
They looked for Kei everywhere, including Yabu's private office, music room, library, and Yabu's private storage room. But nothing. Kei is not in that house.

 

\--

 

"WHAT?!" Yabu gets shock when he got a phone call from Yuro about missing Kei. Yabu is in the middle of the meeting. He hung up the phone and got back to the meeting place.

 

"Meeting dissmissed. Any question may be asked to my assistant. I'm having an emergency. Please excuse me." Yabu panicly said so. Then he approach his assistant.  
"Cancel every meeting today. I have an extream emergency." Yabu said.

 

"But sir, if we cancel it, we might lose the most important investor." The assistant said. But Yabu doesn't care. He doesn't need more investors, he can support his project with his own money. But all he needs and all he cares about is Kei, he needs Kei. Now.

 

"I cancel it I'll just lose investor. I lose Kei, I lose my life." Yabu said that and he dash to the parking lot. He ordered his driver to drive home.

 

\--

 

"HOW CAN YOU LOST KEI?! HE IS GROUNDED HE WON'T GO FAR! IS THAT SO HARD TO JUST SUPERVICE HIM?!" Yabu yells out. He is really unstable now. He feels so confuse about what to do. Usually he wouldn't yell to his own butlers.

 

"We're sorry, sir." the 3 of Yabu's butlers said in union while bowing deeply to Yabu.

 

"Aaaghhh! Any idea where he is?!" Yabu asks. He is panic. Really panic.

 

"No sir. All I find is messy room. And Kei's clothes ripped on the floor." Haru said. He finds Kei's clothes a while ago. Hearing 'ripped clothes' Yabu immedietly know who did it. Well, Takaki did it once. Ripped Kei's clothes. In short, Yabu knows Takaki doesn't like Kei treated gently or even wearing a clothes.

 

"Yuya!" Yabu gritting his teeth. "Prepare the car!" Yabu commanded.

 

\--

 

Somewhere far away, Takaki takes Kei to the underground room. He pulls Kei's hair to lead him. He even drag him harsly and throw him to the floor when they are there. Kei's mouth his ducktaped, he can say nothing, and his hands are tied up behind his back. Kei hisses in pain as he hits the ground.

 

"I thought if I gave you to Kota, I'll be able to forget about your sins. But I can't! It makes me wants to torture you more!" Takaki said right in Kei's ears. Kei doesn't understand it, what are his sins? As long as Kei can remember, Kei has been always on the cage, what things he can do harm to Takaki anyway?

 

"I really hate you! You son of a slut!" Takaki spits on Kei's face when he finished his words.  
"I'll make you pay for everything your dissgraceful father to my family!" Takaki continued. He looks at Kei's teary eyes and slaps his cheek hardly. Not just once but many times.  
"Guys! Tied him up on the pole!" Takaki said to some of suited man. They bow to Takaki and takes Kei somewhere else.

 

\--

 

On the other place, Yabu is panic looking for his missing kitty. He can't find him anywhere. He has search on Takaki's 'pet' company, Takaki's house, even on Takaki's vacation house up in the hill.

 

"Damn! Kei where are you?!" Yabu cursed. He messes up his hair. He is desprately looking for Kei, but he has no idea where he is now.

 

\--

 

Kei is tied up on the pole, with a weighed nipples clamps on his nipples, ducktape on his mouth, and blind fold on his eyes. It hurts him, the nipples clamps pessed his nipples so strongly. Takaki come in the room. With a whip and a remote on his hand.

 

"Tsk. Even looking at you made me irritated." Takaki said before he swings the whip. Kei wants to yells out but the only thing he can spill out is 'hmmmm' sound. Kei cry silently, the blindfod is wet by his tears.

 

"Looking at you spoiled by Kota makes me even more hate you!" Takaki continued as he whips Kei for more. Again, Kei hisses in pain. Takaki walks closer and adds the weight on the nipple clamps. Kei cries, it feels so hurt to have a clamps on his nipples. Moreover, it has weight.  
"Look, he even give you a new collar! Slut like you doesn't deserve anything. You're just the son of the slut king!" Takaki yells out on Kei's ears. It hurts Kei's ears. But Kei can do nothing. Inside his heart he wishes Yabu would save him.  
Takaki pressed the green button on the remote he brought. And the nipples clamps start vibrating. Yup, it is not just waighted, but it also vibrates.

 

"Hmmmm plmmm *sobs* ltmmm mmm!" Those are the only thing Kei can let out. He tries to struggle. But when Takaki sees it, he pushes the blue button on the remote. Then Kei feels terrible pain on his nipples. That nipples clamps shock him with electricity shock. Kei cry harder, his blidfold is dripping wet.

 

"I hate you! I want you to suffer for the rest of your life!!" Takaki yells before he whips Kei for more than 20 times. There's some blood coming out from Kei's tight. Also his chest and legs are burning red.  
Takaki walks closer, he bend down to Kei's ears, he blows hot air to Kei's ears which makes Kei shivers.

 

"I would like to torture you, in fact..." Takaki paused. Kei shivers as he sobs hardly. Then Takaki whispers with scary, low voice to Kei's ears, he say :

 

"I'll torture you untill you die."

 

TBC  
~~~~~

 

Okay... is this fic getting weirder?  
Huuuaa ;( I'm sorry~  
Especially to Ai-chan...  
I'll work my best to keep this fic not getting any weirder... ahahaha~  
Please do leave me a comment nee~  
Thanks for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	12. My Dear Pet : Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu still can't reach Kei, while that, Takaki gets even more sadist towards Kei.

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : Torture  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC17 ( for this chap... hmmm? NC17? but not Yabunoo)  
 **Genre :** violence, romance, torture, human pet, smut  
 **A/N :** This is a request from [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/), who is having her test... and on her hiatus... -____-' Ai-chan, get back soon nee~  
 **Summary :** Yabu still can't reach Kei, while that, Takaki gets even more sadist towards Kei.  
 **Warning :** Bad Chara Takaki, Rape(?), violence, poor Kei.

 

~~~~~~  
Yabu almost cry. He sits on his limosine, while his driver driving him to unceratin place. Yabu lets out his tears. He looked everywhere, but finds nothing.

 

"I've promised him that no one will hurt him anymore. But... But... I can't even protect him from Yuya, my own friend." Yabu.mumbles desperately while his head resting on his arms.

 

"What should I do?" Yabu asks himself as he wipes his tears.

 

\--

 

Takaki untie Kei from the pole, drag Kei t the bedroom. This underground building is a torturing place. It has bedrooms with complete set of toys and punishment goods. But Takaki isn't intended to use toys on Kei, he wants to torture Kei with other way. With his own way.

 

"If you want to see your precious Kota-sama again. You better be obidient. Or you'll never see Kota anymore." Takaki threat Kei. Of course this works. Kei doesn't want to never see his master anymore. He still wants to see Yabu. He wants to gibe his love letter for Yabu.

 

"Oi. Bring 5 pets here!" Takaki commanded on a suited man. The man bows and hurriedly looking for 3 random pets they have there. While that, Takaki took off Kei's blindfold, and ducktape.  But still let the nipples clamp be.

 

"Yuya-s-sama *sobs* what did I d-do w-wrong? Wh--why you hate me so m-much?" Kei sobs. His wet eyes and pittiful look doesn't effected Takaki at all.

 

"Because your father did those worse thing on my family and killed my family right infront of my very own eyes!" Takaki finally said it. After all this years. Takaki finally tell his reason for hating Kei.

 

"I--I..." Kei can't say anything. So this whole thing because of his father? But Kei doesn't even know who is his father. He was dumped in a very young age.

 

"Here is the pets sir." The man is back with 5 pets on leashes. Takaki smirk and signaling to the pets to come to him.

 

"Darling, you have done good work on pleasing my customers. So you will have a reward, honey~" Takaki said gently as he pats the pets one by one, also taking off their leash. The pets gibing out their astonished look. Takaki turns his head to Kei. And coldly glare at him.

 

"Hey, slut. If you ever want to see Kota again. You better statisfy them. If I heard one of the isn't statisfied, I'll kill you." Takaki said with his 'I-mean-it' tone. Kei only can sobs. He still want to live. He wants to be loved, and cared. He wants to see his master again.

 

"Now my lovely pets, you may fuck him as you like~ He's your sex slave for today. But do not take off his nipples clamps, undertand that?" Takaki gently said to his pets. His pets nods happily and Takaki pushes them to get closer to Kei.

 

"Go on, fuck him as hard as you like." Takaki smirk and steps out the room and supervice them from outside from the window.

 

\--

 

Yabu helplessly punching his car's door. He wants to see Kei, now. But he doesn't know where to find him. His butlers also looking for Kei, but no use. No one finds him. Yabu cries like a little kid until he remembers about something.

 

"His collar! Yeah his collar! There's a tracking device on it!" Yabu takes out his laptop, and hurriedly went to the collar's company webside. He can track his pet by typing Kei's collar serial number.

 

"21KK32... Mitsuketta!!!!" Yabu said when he finally can locate Kei. It's far away from his place, but it doesn't matter. All that matter for Yabu now is that he finds Kei.  
"Goro, drive me to the East Richglance Residence. Hurry!" Yabu commended his driver to drive him to where Kei is.

 

\--

 

Kei is crying while pet1 fucking him while pet2 fucking his mouth. He is forced to give handjobs to pet3 and pet4, while pet5 hurting his member. There's a cockring on his member which prevent him to cum.  
The pet who fucking his hole thrust inside him faster which makes Kei cries harder. It's so hurt, they do it very roughtly on Kei, and without preparation.

 

"Please stop... *sobs* I beg you..." Kei begs when the pet who mouth-fucking him takes out his member out. Then the pet cum on his face.

 

"No. It's our reward. You know, if you keep begging us, I'll tell Yuya-sama you didn't please us." pet2 said. Kei sobs. If he tells Takaki, Takaki would never let Kei meet Yabu again. Of course Kei doesn't want that. So he keeps.in silent, holding his hurted feeling.  
The pets swich places. Every one of them cum inside Kei and inside Kei's mouth. Some of them cum on Kei's face.  
When pet3 puts his member for the second time on Kei's hole. Kei already panting hard. He is weak and cannot stand this any longer. Then when pet3 starts thrusting, Kei pass out, but that doesn't stop the pets for fucking Kei.

 

\--

 

Yabu almost get to the place where Kei is. On the way there, he prays again and again. He is holding Kei's clothes in his hands, and hugs it, he cries. He feels like he has fail to own a pet. He fails to protect Kei. With very willing, demanded, sad voice, Yabu said :

 

"Kei, hang in there. I'll save you. I'll save you."

 

TBC

 

~~~~~~~~

 

I'm very sorry for the late update *bow*  
I should have posted this yesterday, but it happened that I have to study for my chemistry test *sulk*  
And I did pretty bad on that test *sulk for more*  
Yeah, but whatever~  
How do you think about this chap?  
you like it? *whacked*  
Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be pleased to get it~  
and,  
Thank you for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	13. My Dear Pet : Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei is really tired. he needs rest. Takaki lets him rest, and by that time, Yabu comes to rescue Kei. Yabu and Takaki having some verbal fight, while that the pets said something that makes Kei sad.

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : Past  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC17 (This chap... hmmm? R?)  
 **Genre :** Violence, Romance, human pet  
 **A/N :** This is requested by Ai-chan ([](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[ **airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)).  
Ai-chan, you better comment once your tests are finished nee~ ahahaha~  
 **Warning :** Violence, there's some sex toys too. and mean Yuya~  
 **Summary :** Kei is really tired. he needs rest. Takaki lets him rest, and by that time, Yabu comes to rescue Kei. Yabu and Takaki having some verbal fight, while that the pets said something that makes Kei sad.

Kei wakes up from his blank out. He still feels someone is thrusting inside him. He can also feel that his back is killing him. Kei wants this to stop. But those pets doesn't want to.

  


  


"Yuya-sama, look, he wakes up!" Pet2 said while putting Kei's hand on his member, and telling Kei to give him a handjob.

  


  


"Ah, this bad cat finally awake?" Takaki said, he approach the 'I-am-so-tired' Kei.

  


  


"Pl... Please *pant* sto--*sobs* stop." Kei missarably said. He pants and sobs in the same time. He looks so tired and hurt, but he has no choice but to obey. His hands doing a weak handjob, surely pet2 doesn't like it.

  


  


"Yuya-sama, he didn't do the handjob right!" Pet2 said. Takaki spanks Kei's ass, in the same time as that, Pet3 cums again inside Kei. Kei cries hardly. His hole is full of those pets' cum. Some of it flowing out from him.

  


  


"Bitch! Serve your masters better you slut!" Takaki said as he kicks Kei's member quite hardly. Kei only can hisses. His tears flowing like hell. It won't stop easily. His eyes are bearly open. He'll pass out again soon if this keeps going on.

  


  


"Pl--Ple... Please st--stop... Let m... *sobs* me re...st" Kei said with a lot of aford. Pet1 was just about to put his member to Kei, but Takaki stops him.

  


  


"Fine. I let you rest. But only for 5 minutes. And after that you have to real statisfy them. You got that, slut?" Takaki said as he grips Kei's hair. Kei actually doesn't like the 'you have to real statisfy them' part. But he is so tired, he feels so hurt he can't even breath normaly. Than having no rest at all, Kei decided to nods his head, showing his agreement.

  


"My dear pets, you all have some lunch first nee, after that, that slut will serve you again~" Said Takaki to those 5 pets while pats their head one by one. How envious Kei was, other pets treated nicely while he gets so bad treatment. Somehow Kei really miss Yabu. He wants Yabu to be here, to save him from Takaki.

  


  


\--

  


  


Takaki sits on the couch, supervicing Kei, who inside a small cage, so he won't run away. To be honest, there is no way Kei can run away, because his left hand is tied up to his left leg while his right hand tied up to his right hand, and his legs are spread wide open. But not only that, 2 big vibrators are inside him, torturing him by mercilessly vibrating inside him. He was also blind folded and Takaki gaged Kei's mouth.

  


Takaki said Kei can have his rest, but this is not a rest. This is still a torture. Though this is less tiring than having 5 pets doing him, but it is still not a rest, this is might be tiring too. In the time like this, all Kei can do is hoping someone would come up and save him.

  


  


'I wish Kota-sama is here...' Kei thought as his tears flown down. Just by the time he thought that, Takaki screams so hard because someone punch his face. Yup, finally Yabu arrives.

  


  


"Yuya! The hell you doing to Kei?!" Yabu said as he grabs Takaki's shirt. Takaki shocks, he never know Yabu would know where he is now. This is his secret besment. Even Takaki's boyfriend doesn't know where this is. Yabu burst out even more when he sees Kei's condition.

  


"Yuya... You want to die or something?" Yabu asks with his scary tone and expression. For the first time in his life Yabu lets out his scary self.

  


  


"If his father didn't come my mother wouldn't have to die! If he didn't exist then I didn't have to see crazy murder right in front of my eyes!" Takaki said while trying to fight back by pushing Yabu away. Yabu and Takaki are friends for years, but Yabu never know about murder and such.

  


  


"What murder? What did Kei do? He even bearly know how to read! How can he do terible things?!" Yabu yells out. This is also the first time Takaki and Yabu gets into a fight. They always been bestfriend.

  


  


"21 years ago. I was only 2 years old, and I was about to be a big brother, I was looking forward to it. My mother was pregnant, 7 months, 2 months to go and she would have a baby. But then his father! His father raped my mother and killed her in front of my big brother! I was still a kid so I didn't know anything. But my big brother having a big hatred towards that man. My father then tried to forget about it, and support me and my brother, we was living peacefully again while that man merried a woman and having Kei. 2 years after that, that man turned poor. His wife left him and Kei. He was desperate, he needs money to suport Kei's need, because of that he kidnap me to get my father's money. He got the money but then he killed my father right in front of my eyes! I hate that man so much, he ran away, but 2 weeks after that he came to our house, bringing Kei on his hand while he was drunk. He needs more money, he asked to my brother but my brother refused. Then he puts kei on the living room and he raped my big brother, took our money and went away just like that, he forgot to bring kei with him, so my brother let out his hatred towards Kei. And he make a pets company and torture Kei for good. We rented kei to get our money that his father took from us! I hate that man--Kei's father-- so much, And just by seeing Kei makes me remember about that shitty man! If Kei didn't exist he would't need to rape my brother or kill my father!" Takaki said while gritting his teeth. So that's why Takaki hates Kei so much. Yabu looks shock, he never know Takaki has such dark past. Poor takaki, he has to get through all of that. Even Takaki was a victim, Kei didn't do anything wrong. He doesn't even know who are his parents or even his own name or his birthday.

  


  


"I know you were a victim! But that was not his fault! Kei didn't do anything! He was just there! He did nothing! What's done is done, Yuya. You have to let your family go. You have to let Kei feels love too." Yabu said, trying to save Kei. Takaki actually not that stupid, he knows that Kei wasn't at fault. He perfectly knows that.

  


"Snap out of it Yuya! He did nothing to you. The one who had sin is his father, not him. Try to put yourself on his situation! You don't know a thing, but you being put on a cage, no doby care for you, you being tortured, and force to have sex with someone you don't know. Moreover you have to be like that for years! Isn't that unfair? You can't bring your family back by doing those things to Kei." Yabu said. Takaki lowered his head and let out his tears. He imagine how that feels. Must be hurt, and lonesome since nobody would care for him.

  


  


"I know that... I was trying to put a stop to it too. That's why I gave him to you, but... It's too hard for me... It's almost my lifestyle to torture him. I... Feel terible..." Takaki said. He feels guilty, and he did try to let Kei go, but he still have an urge to torture Kei.

  


  


"You have to try harder, Yuya. Have mercy on him. Please, let him go, let me take care of him." Yabu said. Takaki drops on his knees.

  


  


\--

  


  


While Yabu was talking to Takaki, Kei is trying not to pass out. The 2 vibrators are vibrating inside him, his legs and arms feels hurt too. And his hole... He feels terible pain, it feels like his hole will riped soon. When Kei is about to pass out. The pets come back. And sees Kei on the cage, and pet1 opens Kei's blindfold.

  


  


"Hi slut. Looks like Yuya-sama is having a fight with your master." Pet1 said. They know Yabu, because Yabu came to their cage several times when he visit the pets company. They know how bice Yabu is, how gentle Yabu is, and how handsome he is.

  


Kei is very happy to know Yabu have come. He wants to see Yabu badly. He smiles happily when he heard that.

  


  


"You know, I feel sorry for Yabu-sama, he is very nice. But he got such sluty pet." pet3 said with such serious tone. Kei's smile faded away, his fave turned sad and he just listen, since he can't say anything, there's a gag on his mouth.

  


  


"Yeah. This bitch is loose already, he is not tight! His handjob is terible, his blowjob is worse, and his hole is the worst. Yabu-sama deserve something better." Pet4 agrees. He opes kei's gag, so Kei can talk. The cage was locked so those pets can't open it. Kei was crying softly.

  


  


"True. He is not tight. You know, pet19 is better for Yabu-sama, people said he is pretty and tight." pet5 added. Kei looks at them pittifully. Those pets see those gaze, and feel mercy on him.

  


  


"He actually pretty nee, it's a shame he is no good at sex. I'm sure Yabu-sama won't be statisfied of him. He doesn't deserve Yabu-sama's love nee." Pet2 said. Kei sobs. He realise, he is bad at sex.

  


  


"You...--" Kei was about to say something to the pets. But pet3 cutted him.

  


  


"It's not 'you'! Have respect! We are your masters." He said. Kei apologizes and tears flowing out his tears. He reapeats what he wants to say. Kei closes his eyes. His chest feels hurt, he feels hurted. He sees those pets and with misrable hoarse voice, Kei said :

  


  


"Masters are right. I... *sobs* don't deserve Kota-sama's love."

  


  


TBC

  


  
~~~~~  
I am very sorry for the late update *bow*  
I was so tired so I didn't post last night, gomen nee~  
As an apology I made this chap a bit longer than chap 12~  
Please leave me a comment, and tell me what do you think about this chap~  
I'll be greatful to get it~  
And,  
Thanks for reading!

  



	14. My Dear Pet : Returning the Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry I'm too sleepy for this)

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : Returning the Pet  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC17 (This chap, R)  
 **Genre :** Romance, human pet, a very tinny hint of almost smut (?)  
 **A/N :** Request from Ai-chan...  
 **Summary :** (I'm sorry I'm too sleepy for this)

"Of course we're right!" Pet3 said. Kei's tears flowing down. He loves Yabu so much, but what the pets said to him makes him feels that he doesn't deserve Yabu's love.

  


  


\--

  


  


"Yuya, think about it, Kei and his father ARE related, but they are NOT the same. You won't get anything from torturing Kei. You said you look forward to have a little brother, why don't you consider him as your little brother instead of your torturing object?" Yabu said as he looks at Takaki seriously. Indeed, Takaki wants to have a little brother. But considering Kei as little brother is quite hard for him since he has goten use of tirturing Kei.

  


  


"I... I..." Takaki seems like frozen in place. He does think that Kei is cute and pretty, but it always reminds him of Kei's father. It's hard for him to do so.

  


  


"Come on, you can teach him things, like a brother would. Don't be traped on your past. He might be 22 years old by now, but he still have a kid's soul. He didn't even know what is cake, amusement park, or cotton candy. I'm sure he doesn't know a lot of things. You can teach him those, and be his big brother. He is poor little thing, you know." Yabu said again. It seems like Yabu's words work. Takaki stands up and wipes his tears.

  


  


"I guess you're right. I'm traped in my past. I... I feel sorry for Kei... I feel guilty." Takaki said with sad tone. He knows how it feels to have no parents. Now that he imagine, it must be hard for Kei, he has no parents, no friends, he is all alone, and hurted on his cage. Takaki opens the door, let Yabu inside and rescue Kei.

  


  


"Kei!" Yabu seriously yells out when he finally can enter the room. The pets immedietly go away from Kei. Takaki signaling to the pets to get out, so they get out. Yabu quickly untie Kei, while Takaki helping to pull out the vibrators out from Kei's hole.

  


  


"Are you okay, Kei? Are you hurt?" Yabu asks worriedly. He hugs Kei tightly and kisses his forehead. Kei can't say anything, he has ran out of energy. He can only hug Yabu helplessly.

  


"Kei, I'm glad I found you." Yabu said when Kei leans his head to Yabu's shoulder. He is really glad he find Kei right on time, right before the pets fuck him again.

  


  


"You should bring him home. I'll visit you tomorrow. To give my proper apology for him. And maybe he would forgive me, and let me be his brother." Takaki said. He is actually a loving person, but he has sadist side. He has weakness to, and that is pretty faces. He is weak towards pretty faces.

  


  


"Alright. Bye now. And, let me remind you, try to be good to my Kei." Yabu said before he picks the sleepy Kei. Takaki nids and waves to him when finally Yabu bring him to the car.

  


  


\--

  


  


Yabu and Kei is on Yabu's car. Yabu's driver drives them home. Yabu checks Kei's temprature, and what nutritions Kei needs. It has been mention that Yabu has a lot of profesion. And one of it is nutritionist. He always measure Kei's nutritions needs before he told his butlers what to cook for Kei.

  


  


"You need micronutrions. Hmmm? I guess you'll have to eat watermelon for desert tonight. You like watermelon?" Yabu asks to Kei. Kei nods his head. He looks down, but not because he is tired. Yabu knows it, it isn't bacause of tired it is because of something else.

  


"Why are you look down? Something bother you, Kitty?" Yabu asks as he caresses Kei's hair. Kei shakes his head which is a lie.

  


"Bad kitty!" Yabu pulls Kei's ear as he said that. He pulls it slowly though.

  


"Don't lie. A nice kitty doesn't lie. Tell me, what is wrong?"

  


  


"I... I don't deserve Kota-sama." Kei finally said. Well he has no choice but to tell. His master commands it.

  


  


"Eh? What makes you said that?" Yabu shocks hearing that. Though he knows it maight be because someone told him so.

  


  


"Kota-sama is really kind. Kota-sama is very handsome too. While I'm just a sex pet. I have been used by many people I don't know. I've loosen, I'm not tight. I'm not good at hand job nor blowjob. I wouldn't be able to statisfy Kota-sama. Kota-sama deserve a better pet." Kei said as he try not to cry. Yabu sighs. He somehow knows this will happen soon or later. He pulls Kei's head closer to him and make Kei leans to his shoulder.

  


  


"Listen, Kei. I love you not because of sex. I love you for your behavior, for your inside out beauty, for your innocense. I don't care even if I won't be statisfied. I'm happy enough to have you in the first place." Yabu gently explains. Kei sobs, Yabu takes a tissue and helps Kei to wipe his tears.

  


  


"Really?" Kei said while looking at Yabu with full of hope eyes. Yabu smiles due to Kei's overload cuteness.

  


  


"Yes, dear." Yabu said that which makes Kei smile even. Then Kei yawns.

  


"Kei, Mind your manner please. what did I tell you about yawning?"

  


  


"Ah. I'm sorry. I should have cover my mouth." Kei said with sleepy eyes. Yabu pats Kei's head and make Kei lean on his lap.

  


  


"Next time, mind your manner. Now, sleep nee." Yabu smiles to Kei and hums him a lullaby before Kei falls asleep.

  


  


\--

  


  


"Wake up, Kei... Wake up~" Yabu said. Kei slowly opens his eyes and realise he is naked and already on the bath tub. Yabu takes the shower and kisses Kei's forehead before he checks the water temprature.

  


"I'm going to wash you. Do you mind? Or you want to take a bath yourself?"

  


  


"I'm okay with Kota-sama~" Kei said happily yet weakly. Then Yabu starts to wash Kei. Everything was really fine until Yabu realise, he needs to clean Kei's hole from cums. He also needs to clean Kei's member.

  


  


"Emmm... Ano... Emm..." Yabu gets tense. He is confused how he should say this? How he should ask for permission to clean Kei's hole?

  


Kei tilts his head. He doesn't understand what Yabu is trying to say since Yabu is only 'emmm'ing him.

  


"Should I... Emm... Clean your... Emmm, your... Emmm..." Yabu tries to say but the can't. It's too awkward for him.

  


  


"clean mine? Eh? What mine? ... Ah! You mean my hole?"Kei said innocently. Like a little kid who doesn't know anything yet. Yabu blushes a little, but it isn't visible for Kei. Kei nods his head.

  


"Can you please do that? I can't clean it myself." Kei said as he turns around. His ass facing Yabu now. He stay on a crawling position.

  


  


"Excuse me, nee." Yabu politely said. As he pours water to Kei's ass and starts pushing his finger inside Kei so he can clean it. Yabu can slide 2 fingers easily but it feels a bit tight for 3 fingers.

  


  


"Hmmm... Hmmmm... Ahhmmm..." Kei moans a little as Yabu cleaning his hole. Yabu gets hard by this. He really wants to rape Kei. But as a good master he tries to endure his urge. Yabu's left hand starts cleaning Kei's member while his right hand still cleaning Kei's hole.

  


"Hmmmm aaah~ hmmm~" Kei moans cutely again. Yabu gets even harder. Kei feels good since Yabu cleaning Kei's member and hole in the same time.

  


"Aahhmmmmm it... Hhmmm feels go--hmmm-good..." Kei moans again. This is his first time feeling this kind of incredible pleasure just by fingers touching his parts.

  


  


'If this keeps going on. I'll rape him for sure. I have to clean him fast or my hard cock will be exposed.' Yabu thought as cold sweat flowing down his body. Kei is just too sexy for him.

  


  


\--

  


  


When Kei and Yabu already has their bath, dinner, and Kei already drinks his night milk, They both lie down on the bed.

  


  


"Kei, tomorrow, Yuya will come here. He'll apologize to you. Would you forgive him?" Yabu asks nicely to Kei as Kei hugs Yabu and leans his head to Yabu's chest.

  


  


"No." Kei firmly said. Well, no one would blame him, right?

  


  


"Kei honey. You have to learn to forgive. While Yuya will learn to care for you."

  


  


"No! He'll torture me again!"

  


  


"Kei... Don't be like that, give him just one chance to change. I promise, I'll protect you right this time. Nee? Please give him a chance."

  


  


"Because Kota-sama asked it... Okay I'll give him a chance." Kei said. Yabu smiles and hugs him tightly then kisses his forehead.

  


  


"Thank you! You're really good kitty~" Yabu said.

  


  


\--

  


  


Around 1 AM, Yabu is still asleep while Kei is awake and slowly gets down from the bed. He carefully walks down the bed and sneaking to the door. Coincidancely, when Kei is about to open the door, Yabu wakes up. He sees Kei is sneaking out fron the bed again. He irritatedly pout his lips before he turns his face to angry face and woth scary tone Yabu said :

  


  


"Sneaking out from the bed again, Kei?"

  


  


TBC

  


</p>  



	15. My Dear Pet : Kei's reason for sneaking out of the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Yabu knows why Kei was hugging and kissing Yuro, and also the reason why Kei sneaking out of the bed.

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : Kei's reason for sneaking out of the bed  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC17, this chap PG  
 **Genre :** Fluff, Romance  
 **Summary :** Finally, Yabu knows why Kei was hugging and kissing Yuro, and also the reason why Kei sneaking out of the bed.

~~~~  
"Kei, come here." Said Yaby while standing beside the bed. Kei seems panic, he doesn't move at all. He is having cold sweat too.

  


"Kei! Come. Here." Yabu said loudly but still softly. Kei shivering while walking towards Yabu slowly. He lowered his head once he finally in front of Yabu.

  


  


"Why are you sneaking out from the bed? I've told you not to do that again last time." Yabu said, he is trying to be soft towards Kei. Kei keeps lowering his head. He doesn't know what to say.

  


"Kei, please tell me. You're going to Yuro's room again aren't you?" Yabu makes a guess. Slowly, Kei nods his head.

  


"Why?"

  


  


"I... I can't tell it now." Kei said slowly. Yabu shakes his head. Ah, this is happening again. Why Kei would see Yuro in the middle of the night like this anyway?

  


  


"Please, tell me." Yabu said as he holds Kei's shoulder. Kei keeps in silent. For few minutes Yabu is waiting for the answer. But nothung came out from Kei's mouth. Yabu sighs. He is really angry now, though not too angry. He still can endure his anger.

  


"Fine if you don't want to tell me then I'll sleep on the couch. And don't you dare to come down before you tell me your reason." Yabu said. He is obviously irritated. He walks out from the room while Kei trying to chase him. But no good. All Kei got was sharp glare from Yabu.

  


Kei sits on the bed. Thinking what should he do. He sobs like a kid lost his mother.

  


  


"I can't tell *sobs* him now... It's supposed to be *sobs* a surprise... What should I *sobs* do?" Kei mumbles to himself while wiping his tears. It has happened before, and this isn't as bad as last time, but still Kei is afraid that Yabu wouldn't be mad for real long time.

  


"Should I just tell him? *sobs* yeah, I should tell him." Kei finally decided to tell the thruth. He walks outside and heading to Yuro's room to take the 'something' he made with Yuro's help. 'something' he made for Yabu. And 'something' which makes him hugs and kissed Yuro few days ago.

  


Kei walks to the living room, he finds Yabu there, but he already fast asleep. Kei sees his master's sleeping face and giggles.

  


  


"Maybe I should just leave it here and give it a note." Kei said and puts a box on the table and gives a small note to it. Then he yawns, he wants to sleep.

  


"Sleeping alone is lonely... I want to sleep with Kota-sama." Kei said innocently. Then he lies down on the floor, right beside Yabu, it's just that Yabu lies down on couch while Kei on the floor.

  


  


"Oyasumi, Kota-sama."

  


  


\--

  


  


Yabu wakes up at 6, it is his routine to be awaken by 6. He has nothing to do though. He rubs his eyes and sits down, his feet is touching something on the floor. Yup, it's Kei.

  


  


"Oh God. Why Kei's there? It's cold on the floor." Yabu said worriedly. He picks Kei up and carried him to the bedroom.

  


"Actually, I'm still mad about him sneaking out, but looking at this innocent face, what could possibly he did with Yuro? Must be nothing more than friendship." Yabu mumbles to himself as he looks to Kei's sleeping face. It looks very flagile, beautiful, and innocent.

  


Yabu puts him on the bed and covers him with the blanket, then he kisses Kei's forehead before he gets out. 

  


  


\--

  


  


"Kota-sama, this is on the table, adressed to you." Yuro said as he gives the box Kei put last night. Yuro smiles widely as he gives it to Yabu.

  


  


"What's this?" Yabu asks before he sips his tea and put the cup down.

  


  


"Kei-sama made these himself. This is also the reason he was on my room, sir. He work very hard for this." Yuro explains. Yabu takes the box. The box has a thin sketch book in it. Yabu opens it, and to his surprise it is a sketch of him smiling, there's also a note on the edge of it, it says : 

  


  


'Kota-sama has the best smile! Please keep those smile for me, kota-sama~'

  


  


"Eh? He draw this himself?" Yabu said in surprise. Well, it is very great sketches. The details is very clear. Almost like a sketch from profesional.

  


  


"Yes sir. He asks me to teach him how to draw, he learn it in a day! He said he would like to give sketches for you as a surprise present, sir." Yuro said. Now Yabu knows why Kei was happy and huged Yuro. He was grateful he finally can draw such beautiful sketch.

  


  


"A surprise?"

  


  


"Yes. He said he couldn't give present when it was your birthday, so he thought he would give this as a surprise presnt on your amusement park aniversary which is 2 days to go." Yuro explained again. Well, right after their date, when Kei tells about the date to Yuro, Yuro tells him there would be the park's aniversary.

  


  


"So that's why he can't tell it to me!" Yabu said. He realises now. Yabu smiles happily. He turns to the second page, there is a sketch of him and Kei riding the ferish weels, there's a note there too, it said : 

  


  


'I'm afraid of height but if it is with Kota-sama, everything is fun~ Someday, I would like to go on a date again with Kota-sama~ will you go with me, Kota-sama?'

  


  


'Haahahaha~ of course I will, I would love to, Kei.' Yabu thought as he smiling to himself.

  


"When did he draw these anyway? Drawing this kind of sketch would take a long time." Yabu said. Indeed, it won't finish that fast, at least a beginer needs 2 hours to finish a simple sketch of person.

  


  


"He made this since you took him on a date. He sneaks out from the bed every night to make these. He was yawning like thousand times when he make these." Yuro said again. Yabu feels touched. Kei made him thise beautiful sketches at night, just to give him a present.

  


Yabu smiles again. How happy he is having Kei as his Kitty. He turns to the page 3,and he can see a sketch of a kitty and Kei wearing kitty ears. There's writing there, it says : 

  


  


'Kota-sama loves kitties~ I wonder which kitty Kota-sama prefers? Real kitty or human kitty?'

  


  


"I prefer human kitty~" Yabu said then he laughs to that. How cute Kei is. Yabu turns to the next page. This time it is a sketch of Yabu and Kei on the bathroom. On the sketch, Kei was naked on the bathtub while Yabu kneels beside the bathtub to wash Kei. The note said :

  


  


'When Kota-sama wash me, I feel good~ Kota-sama, can you just wash me forever? Ahahaha~'

  


  


"Yes, I can~ I'll wash you forever~" Yabu replied the note again. Then Yabu reach the last page. Above all the sketches Kei makes for him, Yabu likes this one the most. He loves this one. On that sketch, Yabu and Kei sits on the bench. Kei leans his head to Yabu's shoulder, while Yabu holds Kei's hands. They are on a park full of fkowers and fireflies.

  


Yabu also likes the note on that picture, because on that sketch, the note said :

  


  


'I love Kota-sama so much. I love to be with Kota-sama. Nee, Kota-sama, can we stay together forever?'

  


  


Yabu can't help his smile. He closes the.sketch book and goes upstairs to see his beloved kitty.

  


When he opens the door Kei was rubbing his eyes, it looks like he just woke up.

  


  


"Ohayou, Kei-chan~" Yabu happily said. Kei sees him with sleepy eyes and smiles to him.

  


  


"Ohayou... Kota-sama!" Kei said cheerfully. Yabu didn't waste a single second to hug Kei. And then he kisses his forehead.

  


  


"Thank you for this, Kei. This is wonderful!" Yabu said as he shows the sketchbook. Kei blushes a little and hugs Yabu.

  


"You know Kei, I would like to go on a date again with you, I won't mind to wash you forever and ... I would love to stay together with you forever." Yabu said and gives Kei a peck on his lips. Kei smiles happily, ahh, how he loves that kiss.

  


  


"Really? Yay!" Kei said cheerfuly like a little kid got a ton of free candy. He kisses Yabu's cheek and hugs him again. Yabu smiles. He enjoys this kind of moment. A moment where it is him and his kitty.

  


But then the door bell rings. Yabu immedietly knows who would visit this early in the morning.

  


  


"It must be Yuya~" Yabu said. Kei's happy expression immedietly fade away and change to scared face. He hugs Yabu tightly, he burried his face on Yabu's chest and he is shivering. Then, with shaking, scared tone, Kei said to Yabu :

  


  


"I don't want to see him."

  


  


TBC

  


~~~~

Yatta~  
I'm sorry it is a bit late,  
also I'm sorry for replying the comment late,  
I was a bit bussy with HW -_____-'  
sucks to be a high schooler nee...  
Hope you enjoy this,  
and I hope it won't get any weirder ahahahaha~ (*because sometimes i think it is)  
Please do leave me a comment,  
and of course.,  
Thanks for reading!

  



	16. My Dear Pet : New Atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaki came to visit, actually to apologize. After geting Kei forgave Takaki, Yabu goes to his work place. so Takaki and Kei have time together to bond their friendship.

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : New Atmosphere  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC17 (This chap, PG-15?)  
 **Genre :** Romance, Brotherhood (?)  
 **A/N :** This is a request from [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary :** Takaki came to visit, actually to apologize. After geting Kei forgave Takaki, Yabu goes to his work place. so Takaki and Kei have time together to bond their friendship.

~~~~~

"Eh? Why? I thought we have talked about it yesterday." Said Yabu as he lets go of the hug and sees Kei on his eyes.

  


  


"I'm affraid... He'll... He'll torture me again!" Kei said as he tugs Yabu's shirt. He giving out a kitty eyes to Yabu. Yabu sighs and pats his head.

  


  


"Listen, just this time, go meet him and be nice to him. Just this time, Kei. I've promised you too right? I'll protect you right this time. I'll tell Haru to not leave your side. And if he hurt you at all, I'll make him go to jail. So go meet him for me, Okay?" Yabu gently said that as he caresses Kei's hair. To be honest, Yabu just want his bestfriend and his kitty to get along. Kei looks at Yabu's serious eyes and somehow those eyes makes him convinced.

  


  


"Okay..." Kei answered. Yabu smiles to him and kisses his forehead.

  


  


"Thank you, Kei."

  


  


\--

  


  


Kei standing behind Yabu while tugging his sleeve. Yuya standing in front of Yabu, chatting with him. It seems like Takaki has really regreted what he has done to Kei. Or maybe he is just acting? No one knows but now, Takaki is bowing to Kei.

  


  


"I'm really sorry! I really am." Takaki said so as he bowing. Yabu smiles, but Kei doesn't say anything. He keeps in silent and hiding behind Yabu.

  


  


"Kei, he is apologizing, what should you do?" Yabu asks like teaching a little kid about manners. Kei slowly take a step closer to Takaki and signaling Takaki to get up by a tap on his shoulder.

  


  


"I'll... Forgive you... B-but d-don't be m-mean to m-me any-m-more." Kei said with shuttering voice. Takaki smiles to him and nods. Yabu smiles even wider, how happy he is seeing his kitty forgives his bestfriend.

  


  


"Thank you, Kei. Thank you so much!" Takaki said while Kei still looking scared.

  


"Oh! I bought you puzzles and cakes, if you don't mind we can play and eat it together~" Takaki said. Kei tilts his head.

  


  


"What's puzzles?" Kei said innocently. Yabu laughs lightly and rufles Kei's hair.

  


  


"You'll see. Now, I'm going to work nee. Be good at home, don't be naughty." Yabu said to his Kei. And he gives a peck to Kei's cheek and forehead. Then he turns his head to Takaki.

  


"And you, Yuya, you better take care of Kei nicely." Yabu warns Takaki.

  


  


"Yes sir~" Takaki replies as he bows to Yabu as if he is his butler. Yabu laughs before he waves to both of them and leaves the house for work.

  


  


"Y-Yuya-sama, wh-what's p-puzzle?" Kei asks with shaky voice. Takaki smiles to him gently.

  


  


"Call me Yuya. Puzzle is... Hmmmm? Maybe it's better if you see it your self, let's play it together nee~" Takaki said nicely to Kei. Kei is a bit shock, this is very different from Takaki Yuya he knows. This one is more gentle and nicer.

  


  


"Un~" Somehow Kei becomes excited. Haru and Yuro who is supervicing them from afar smile too. It looks like they're going to get along so well.

  


  


\--

  


  


Takaki and Kei gets along so well indeed. They do a lot of stuff together. Playing puzzles, watering the garden, playing shiritori, sing some songs, and even Takaki feeds Kei his lunch and snack. Now they're about to watch movie together, but before that, Kei chats with Takaki while waiting for the DVD being bought by Yuro.

  


  


"Nee, Yuya-niichan... May I ask you something?" Kei said as he sits on the couch.

  


  


"What is it?"

  


  


"Did Kota-sama ever had a boyfriend?" Kei asks with corious eyes. Hearing that question, Takaki immedietly knows, Kei is in love with Yabu.

  


  


"No. Why? You fall for him, little kitty?" Takaki said teasingly. Kei blushes a little bit. And looked away.

  


  


"No! I mean... Yes..." Kei shily said. He is very adorable while saying that.

  


  


"You should confess then, he'll accept you for sure."

  


  


"I have. He said if I make him a love letter then I can be his boyfriend." Kei said happily while smiling. Takaki is a bit surprise, he thought Yabu would do the confession.

  


  


"Have you made it?"

  


  


"I haven't, will you help me make it later?" Kei asks with puppy eyes, more likely, kitty eyes. Takaki couldn't resist the cuteness.

  


  


"Sure~" Takaki said as he ruffles Kei's hair. Then his phone rings, it is a chat from Yabu.

  


  


Yabu : How's Kei?

  


Takaki : Fine, we're going to watch movie on your home theater room~

  


Yabu : ah sou~ hey, I want to ask some advice...

  


Takaki : If it is about love, I can't help though *laugh*

  


Yabu : No, seriously. I want to ask about sex.

  


Takaki : About what?! Oh My, the innocent Yabu Kota asks about sex?

  


Yabu : shut up Yuya! ... I just want to ask about how to get to it.

  


Takaki : how to get to it? You mean, how to ask for it?

  


Yabu : yeah. Especially, if that person has a traumatic thing about that.

  


Takaki : you're talking about Kei *smirk*

  


Yabu : Damn it! I'm too obvious, am I?

  


Takaki : Yeah. Ahahaha~ He is too sexy for you isn' he? That's why you want it with him?

  


Yabu : yeah. Especially when I wash him. Damn I always gets hard by seeing his body.

  


Takaki : well, I guess you can go by something innocent. Like, taking a bath innocently at first then, clean his hole and stimulate him. Then, he'll get needy, by then time, offer a gentle one, then you'll get him.

  


Yabu : That easy? Really?!

  


Takaki : Yeah! somehow, I can see your sparkling eyes. Ahahahaha~

  


Yabu : I'm happy you know, I love him so much~ I want to keep him for myself~ I want to taste him completely.

  


Takaki : Go on then, he'll love it too since he loves you too~

  


  


\--

  


  


"Hmmm... I don't know how to start a love letter. I never read or write one before." Kei said as he holds his pen.

  


  


"I've read thousands already, so don't worry, an expert will teach you how~" Takaki said confidently. Kei giggles.

  


  


"Yuya-niichan, you're very confident~" Kei smiles and Takaki smiles back to him.

  


  


"Of course I am. Come on, I'll help you write it~" Takaki said. Then Kei makes a love letter for Yabu. Takaki helps him, but he makes the most of the words on his own. Takaki only tells him some words that suit for a love letter. Actually, he isn't really helping. But, Takaki can judge that kei's love letter is a great one.

  


  


\--

  


  


After they watch movie, having their dinner and Takaki has helped Kei to write a love letter, they both go to the garden, it's dark already. Haru is there, watching them from afar.

  


By that time, Yabu got home and about to go inside, then he sees Takaki is caressing Kei's cheek. He smiles seeing that though he got a bit irritated.

  


  


"They're close to each other already~ but... Too close for me..." Yabu said as smile and approch them.

  


"Kei, Yuya, I'm home~" Yabu said. Hearing Yabu's voice Kei looks at Yabu and runs towards Yabu. He is crying and sobbing hardly. He hugs Yabu tightly. Seeing this, Yabu gives Yuya a death glare while Takaki lowered his head and gives out his 'I-am-sorry' look. Kei shivering and shaking. Then with shuttering voice he said :

  


  


"K-Kota-sama... *sobs* It hu-hurts!"

TBC

  


  
~~~~~  


This is almost reach its end nee~  
Hope you enjoy this fic~  
Please do leave me a comment,  
and,  
Thank you so much for reading!

  



	17. My Dear Pet : Wanna try...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is just works nicely. But when they have same desire, they got all tense. (Okay, this summary is sucks D;)

**Title :** My Dear Pet : Wanna try...?  
 **Piring :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC17 (This chap, R)  
 **Genre :** Hint of smut, romance, very slight fluff(?)  
 **A/N :** This is requested by [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[airin_kota](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com)~  
 **Summary :** Everything is just works nicely. But when they have same desire, they got all tense. (Okay, this summary is sucks D;)

 

 

"What did you do to Kei?!" Yabu said as he gives sharp glare to Takaki. Takaki sighs and takes some steps closer.

 

"Calm down, Kota. It's actually just an accident." Takaki said calmly. He said it calmly since he is honest.

 

"Explain." Yabu demanded. Well, if it is about Kei, he is become very serious, and when Kei is crying, he even more serious.

 

"Alright. Few hours ago, Kei and me played here, then I thought to buy some food for my snake at home. So I left Kei to Haru. When I got back they were still here, so I approach them while holding a cage with some rats in it. I forgot that Kei is affraid of rats, he run away from me. I thought of teasing so I chased him, he ran away and fall down, and wounded his knees. So somehow it is my fault, I'm sorry." Takaki explains seriously. Yabu keeps silent for a moment, then he laughs out loud. Kei got confuse why his master laughing, while Takaki, ... Well he is just smiling.

 

"So my kitty is afraid of rat. How cute..." Yabu giggles. It is kind of cute, for a kitty affraid of a rat. "By the way, it is late, how come Kei is still outside? Haru!" Yabu calls out for Haru. Haru approaches him and bows to him deeply.

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

"How come Kei is outside when the sky is dark already?" Yabu said, his tone is like scolding Yabu. Haru bows his head, he knows that Yabu won't let Kei ouside the house until this late.

 

"I'm very sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Haru bows down deeply.

 

"It's okay. Now, let's go inside, shall we? And we have to treated Kei's knees." Yabu said to everyone of them. Then they go inside.

 

\--

 

"Kei-chan, here, for you~" Takaki said when he and Kei sit on the couch while Yabu gets back to his car to take something he left. Kei tilts his head and takes the box from Takaki.

 

"Thank you~" Kei said politely, like what Yabu teach him to. He opens the box and find somethings in it.

 

"Wear it when you're about to sleep, nee. So your hands won't be cold." Takaki sadi nicely and ruffles Kei's hair. Kei smiles happily. Well, at night it is a bit cold, and sometimes Kei feels a bit freezing.  
Then Kei closes the box again, and smiling at Takaki. By that time Yabu comes inside the house and sers them on the couch.

 

"Kei, this is for you~" Yabu said as he gives a huge kutty doll. It is cuter than the one Kei had. Kei was very happy to get that and hugs the kitty doll and Yabu.

 

"Thank you, Kota-sama!" Kei said nicely. And he hugs his kitty doll.

 

"Why you bought him that?" Takaki asks.

 

"Because certain someone broke the one he had." Yabu quiping Takaki. Kei laughs lightly and Yabu giggling. While Takaki sighing.

 

"Since it is late already, I'm going to go home nee. Thank you so much for today. Especially you, Kei~" Takaki said and ruffles Kei's hair. Yabu smiles, then after saying goid bye to Takaki, Takaki leaves the house.

 

\--

 

Yabu and Kei just finished their bath. Actually, Yabu was about to do what Takaki told him to. But in the end, he can't. He's too shy to clean Kei's hole, that's why the plan doesn't work out so well.  
Kei gets out from the bath first, while Yabu still washing his hair. They're going to sleep after this, so Kei thought of wearing the gift Takaki gave him. Wanna know what the gift is? It's a kitty-ears and a pair of gloves shaped like kitty paws. It is very cute. Kei wears them and sits on the bed, waiting for Yabu to get out. He looks so cute with Kitty ears and paws.  
When Yabu gets out from the bath, Yabu just wearing a towell on his lower part. Somehow that makes Kei gulps. Yabu is sexy that way, Kei sees him seriously and admires his master's handsomeness and sexiness.

 

"Kei, you look cute~" Yabu said to Kei when he sees Kei. Indeed Kei is cute, he is too cute for Yabu to bear. He can't take the cuteness anymore, Yabu wants Kei.

 

"Kota-sama looks... *whispers* sexy" Kei said while covering his face with his paws shaped gloves. Yabu approaches him in order to hear him more clearly.

 

"I look what?"

 

"No--nothing!"

 

"Liar! Tell me~" Yabu said but Kei shakes his head while giggling. Then Yabustarts tickling Kei.  
"Tell me or I won't stop." Yabu said teasingly while tickling Kei's waist. Kei laughing and struggling, at the end, Yabu pinned Kei on the bed.  
"Tell me! I look what?" Yabu keeps asking, and Kei keeps laughing and not answering until then, he tries to tickles Yabu too.  
"Heey! Ahahahaha~" Yabu said as he tries to bear with Kei's tickling. They both laughing and tickling each other cheerfully and innocently. It turns uninnocent when, Yabu accidently touches Kei's member.

 

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Yabu said. They both stop tickling and somehow the atmostphere become tense.

 

"I-it's okay." And somehow, Kei is shuttering and nervous. It looks like both of them wanting 'it' but too shy to ask. They're just too cute.  
Silence fills in between them, but both of them keeps touching each other, like Yabu brushing Kei's tight againts his wraist while Kei slips his paws to Yabu's towel. They were touching and touching until Yabu sees that Kei is getting hard, though he is getting hard himself, somehow Yabu is surprised that Kei can be stimulated easily.

 

"You... Are hard..." Yabu said shily. Kei blushes slightly. Yabu kisses his lips passionately, and ofcourse gently. Kei loves that kiss and enjoy it so much which makes him even harder. Yabu himself is hard too. After few minutes of kissing, Yabu taouches Kei's member and stroke it while Kei still having is pants on. Then, when Yabu feels that Kei is really hard, Yabu leans doen to kei's ears and whispers :

 

"Will you try to have sex with me, Kei?"

 

TBC.  
~~~~

 

so how was it?  
was it good? ahahahaha~  
I guess this fic will be finished about one or two more chaps nee~  
then, I'll have my one-shots fics posted~

 

by the way, there's that part where Kei puts on kitty ears and kitty paws, right? that was inspired by this :  
he's so cute nee~  
I feel like wanted to kidnap him ahahahaha~  
Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be pleased to get it~  
Thank you for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	18. My Dear Pet : Doing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they just do what they wanted to do. (Huft, the heck is this summary? I'm sorry nee ahahahaha *bow*)

**Title : My Dear Pet : Doing It**  
 **Pairing : Yabunoo**  
 **Rating : NC17!**  
 **Genre : Romance, a little fluff, smut, human pet**  
 **A/N :[](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[ **airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/) ** is the one who requested this, you have to comment, Ai-chan! It's your last day of test, darou? ahahaha~  
 **Summary** : Finally, they just do what they wanted to do. (Huft, the heck is this summary? I'm sorry nee ahahahaha *bow*)

~~~~~~  
Yabu was nervous when he waits for the answer. Well, if Kei doesn't want it, he can understand, but... He'll be dissapointed. Though Kei wants it too, remembering what he had gone through about sex, it'll be hard for him to decide.

  


  


"I want to try... But I'm scared." Kei said honestly while lowering his head. Yabu kisses him gently, he wants to make sure that he won't hurt Kei. Not even once in a million year.

  


  


"I'll do it gently. I won't hurt you. And if you say stop then I'll stop." Yabu said while leaning his head to Kei's chest, hearing Kei's heart beat which is going faster and harder.

  


  


"Promise?" Kei asks with such adorable expression. Yabu nods and gaze to Kei's eyes before he kisses Kei's lips again.

  


"Then, let's try..." Kei said shily. Yabu smiles happily and takes off Kei's gloves and hold both of his hands. Yabu kisses it one by one and then he kisses Kei's lips.

  


  


"Thank you, Kitty~" Yabu thanked Kei. Then Yabu unbuttoning Kei's pajamas, the moment Kei took off the upper pajama, Kei's smooth skin. After that, Yabu slips Kei's pants off, and find that Kei didn't wear underwear that Yabu prepare for him.

  


"No underwear?"

  


  


"Yuya-niichan said that it'll be better if I'm not wearing it tonight, so I did so." Kei said innocently. Yabu laughs a little and ruffles Kei's head. After Kei is naked, Yabu took off his towel that covering his lower part which means he is naked now. Then Yabu starts kissing Kei's neck right under Kei's collar, sometimes he licks it and sucks it, leaving some red marks. Kei moans a little but he is trying to hold back. Yabu's hand playing on Kei's nipple while his other hand busy touching Kei's body.

  


"Baby, you're so beautiful~" Yabu whispers before he got back to his sucking and licking.

  


  


"Aaah~ Ko-Kota-sama is so aaaahh hmmmm~ sexy and aaah~ handsome." Kei said while moaning softly. Yabu smiles and stop sucking, he sees right to Kei's eyes.

  


  


"Thank you, Kei." Yabu said. He smiles to Kei as he admires Kei's body, he stares to Kei's body. Though on Kei's body, there are some scars which is problably due to whip or padle, but his body looks sexy and tempting. Seeing that sexy body, somehow Yabu just can't hold back anymore. He wants to do Kei now. Now right this moment.

  


Not just Yabu who stare at Kei, Kei also stare at Yabu's body. Down from his feet to his face, he admires it, he loves it. He was staring to Yabu's legs until he finds something catches his attention.

  


  


"Uwaaa~ Kota-sama is really big!" Kei said. Yabu blushes, and tries not to be tense and shy.

  


  


"Don't say that out loud!" Yabu says while blushing hardly. Kei can see that and giggles. He never thought that his sexy handsome wise master can be cute too.

  


Yabu kisses Kei passionately. It's even more passionate than before. It makes Yabu wants Kei right now. He wants him now.

  


"Can we just skip the foreplay?"

  


  


"Kota-sama is impatient!" Kei giggles like a little kid which is very adorable. Yabu blushes a little but since the room is a bit dark, Kei cannot see that.

  


  


"Well, it's your fault for being too tempting for me!" Yabu defend himself and kisses Kei passionately.

  


  


"I'm okay with it~" Kei says cutely. Yabu kisses his forehead and moves down, he sees Kei's hard member and spread his legs before he touches Kei's member. Kei moans cutely. Yabu inserts 2 fingers inside Kei. It feels tighter that before. And as Yabu did so Yabu licks the tip Kei's member.

  


  


"Nice~" Yabu said and licking for more. Yabu keeps thrusting his fingers too, and adds another finger.

  


  


"Hmmmm~" Kei moans, it is like a reward for Yabu, because Yabu loves that moan. It's sounds cute and tempting. Yabu sstrats leaving the tip of Kei's member and move to Kei's base. He give it buterfly kisses and licks it again. Kei feels much pleasure.

  


  


"I love you, Kei. So much~" Yabu said before he kisses Kei's tip again and inserts more the 4th finger.

  


  


"I... Hmmmm~ looovee you aah~ too!" Kei said. When finally Kei's hole is ready Yabu smirk and takes a bottle of lube from the drawer under the bed. Yabu applies it to his member and Kei's entrance.

  


  


"Kei, you ready?" Yabu asks as he aims for Kei's hole.

  


  


"Un~" Kei said while holding Yabu's left hand tightly. Yabu slowly pushes his member to Kei's hole. Even though Yabu has prepare him with 4 fingers it still feels tight.

  


  


"Aaaaaaaggghh!" Kei screams in pain. Yabu immidietly stops, Yabu's member already fully inside by that time.

  


  


"Are you okay? Is it hurt? Do you want to stop?" Yabu gets worried. He said those ehilr caressing Kei's hair and Kei shakes his head. Then Kei smiles to Yabu.

  


  


"It's not that hurt~ It actually feels good!" Kei said. This is the most enjoyable sex he ever had, and for that, he doesn't want to stop.

  


  


"Yokatta~" Yabu said and kisses his cheek. Then he starts thrusting slowly, and as a respond, Kei moans so cutely. If anyone hears it, they'll want to kidnap Kei and rape him. It's just so tempting.

  


  


  


"Kota-sama~ Aaaaah~" Kei moans. Yabu smiles and holds his hands whilr thrusting faster but still gently. Kei doesn't dare to look at Yabu's eyes, he is too embrassed. Yabu finds that cute. And in order to make kei looks at him, Yabu kisses Kei's lips.

  


  


"Look at me, Kei. I want to see your beautiful eyes~" Yabu said slowly, his voice was a bit panting.

  


  


"H-hai~ aaaaaaahhhh~ aaahhhhmmmmm~" Kei moans more and sees Yabu. His face turns red and he closes his eyes. He feels so embrassed. Yabu giggles seeing his cute boyfriend-to-be. Yabu thrusts faster and hits Kei's sweet spot which makes Kei squirm.

  


"Uuwaaahh~ Aaaaah~ Sssooo gooood~ uuun aaah~"

  


  


"Aaaah~ baby, you're so thight! Aaaah~" Yabu moans too. Yabu can feel that Kei's hole is sucking him inside while Yabu is thrusting.

  


  


"Aaaah~ Kota-sama! ngggh~" Kei moans even harder. Yabu keeps thrusting to Kei's sweet spot, while Kei keeps moaning which makes Yabu feels even more pleasured.

  


"Kota-sama~ aaah~ May I aash~ touch myself? Aaaahhhhmmm~" Kei asks while looking to Yabu with listful eyes.

  


  


"No! Aaaah~ If you want to be touched, aaah~ then ask me to!"  Yabu said while moaning softly.

  


  


"Please aaaah~ touch me nggghh~" Kei asks cutely. Yabu smiles as he holds back his moan. Then Yabu touches Kei's member, he touches its tip and sometimes teases it with flying touches on its tip. Kei moans crazily while blushing hardly.

  


Yabu starts to raise his thrusting speed and massage Kei's member even more.

  


  


"Kei, I feel like aaaahhh~ cumming! Is it aaahhh~ okay if I cum nggghhh inside you?" Yabu asks. He really can't take it anymore. He want to cum.

  


  


"Un~" Kei said half moaning. Yabu then cums inside Kei. Followed by Kei cums on Yabu's hand. Yabu is panting lightly and Kei panting too. Yabu pulls out from Kei's hole and lie down beside Kei. Yabu licks Kei's cum from his hand and after that he licks his upper lips.

  


  


"Tasty~" Yabu hums and he hugs Kei thightly.

  


  


"Kota-sama *pant* it was very good *pant* thank you!" Kei said cutely. Yabu ruffles Kei's head and kisses his forehead.

  


  


"It's me who have to thanked you. Thank you for this great sex!" Yabu said and kisses Kei's lips.

  


  


"Was I loose?" Kei lowered his head. Worrying about what people said about his hole. Because some pets and customers said he has loosen.

  


  


"You're worrying about those what people said about you, aren't you?" Yabu said. He can see that insecureness inside Kei. Kei nods while giving out his sad face.

  


"Listen, it's not you who's loose. It's them who's too small." Yabu said which makes Kei laughs and back to his cheerful self.

  


  


"Thank you Kota-sama!" Kei said as he snuggle closer. Kei's snuggling makes their member brushes to each other. Kei snuggles more, and their member touches for more too. And those brushes makes them hard again. Yabu then starts touching Kei again. Touching Kei's nipples and his lips connects to Kei's. Then when Yabu stops, Yabu leans closer, and whispher :

  


  


"Wanna go for second round, Kitty?"

  


  


TBC

  


  
~~~~~~~

I'm really sorry for this very late update nee! *bow*  
I was having biology test, also tons of homeworks *cry*  
But since I have finished them, I can write it on time right now~  
Hope you like this~  
I wonder will the cute kitty said yes to Yabu's question? ahahahaha~  
Please do leave me a comment, nee~  
And.,  
Thank you so much for reading!

  



	19. My Dear Pet : Second round, love letter, and the ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just skip it.

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet : Second round, love letter, and the ending  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating : NC17**  
Genre : Fluff (?), Romance, Smut  
 **A/N :** Made for [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)'s request~  
 **Summary :** Just skip it.

 

~~~~~~  
"Un~" Kei said without any hestitation, unlike before, he confidently said yes to Yabu's question. That is very cute on Yabu's eyes. Yabu giggles and ruffles Kei's hair.

 

"Uuu~ without hestitation~ My kitty wants more nee~" Yabu said teasingly. Kei blushes cutely and hugs Yabu more tightly.

 

"Un, I want moaaar~" Kei said cutely while burrying his head to Yabu's chest. It looks like he is shy. Yabu laughs hardly when he hears Kei saying that. It sounds very cute.

 

"Alright then, I'll give you moooaaaar~" Yabu said, imitating Kei. Kei blushes even more. Then Yabu kisses his kitty deeply and they are fighting with their tongue to decide who will dominate the kiss. It was such tight compitation and a sloppy one. Until finally Kei gives up and Yabu wins it. Yabu lead the kiss. When they broke the kiss Yabu smiles widely.

 

"Yay, I won the kiss~" Yabu happily said. Well, usually it would be Kei who win it. Kei giggles.

 

"Kota-sama is very cute!" Kei said. They both laughing and then Yabu starts to wandering his hands on Kei's body.

 

" So sexy." Yabu said sexily, somehow, touching and looking at Kei's body makes Yabu wants to do him from behind. So he told Kei to on all four.  
"Kei, on four please." Yabu said. Then Kei move to his crawling position. Then Yabu starts aiming to his hole.

 

"Kei, I'm coming in nee~" Yabu said while Kei nods. He leans his head to the bed while his ass still being held by Yabu. Yabu slowly pushes in.

 

"Aaah~ feels good, kota-samaaaah~" Kei said while moaning. Yabu smiles and hugs him from behind as he pushes inside. Yabu plays with Kei's nipples. He pinches it, he rubs it, and sometimes caresses it gently.  
"Kota-sama nggghhhh~" Kei moans Yabu name again. Finally Yabu is fully inside Kei. It looks like it doesn't hurt for Kei anymore, so without waiting for so long, Yabu starts thrusting.

 

"Kei, is it okay if I aaaaah~ slam it a bit harder than aaaaahhhhnnggghhh~ before?" Yabu asks as he moans. Kei thinks for awhile. But since he is sure Yabu won't hurt him, Kei nods.

 

"Un! Aaaaahhhhh~" Kei answers. Then Yabu slams harder to Kei's hole which makes Kei jerk. The slaming sound and their moan filling the room. Yabu thrusting insdie Kei harder, it's even rather roughly. Even so, Kei doesn't feel hurt at all, he feels pleasure. He feels good.  
"Aaaaaaahh~ Kota-sama! Ahaaaaaaaahhhhhh ngggghhh aaahhh uun uuhhaaahhh~ I love you!"  Kei yells out. Then he bites the pillow. Yabu smiles and licks Kei's neck, above his collar. He licks upper and upper until Yabu licks Kei's cheek. As he licks the thrusting pace raises up too. It feels so good for Kei and Yabu.

 

"I love you too, kitty." Yabu said sexily before he lets out sexy moan. Yabu's hand wandering on Kei's member and he stroke it fastly, same pace as the thrusting pace.

 

"Aaaahhh Kota-sama it feels good aaaahhhh~" Kei moans hardly as he hugs the pillow he bite earlier. Yabu smiles and thrusting hardly and stroke harder too.  
"I want to cu--aaaaaahhh~" Kei said, but before he even finishes his words he cums on Yabu's hand. Yabu keep thrusting, he feels he'll reach his climax soon too.

 

"Lick honey." Yabu said as he showed his hand to Kei. Kei licks it obidiently. Then same time as Yabu's hand is clean, Yabu cums inside Kei.

 

"Kei, *pant* it was great *pant* I love you so much!" Yabu said as he pulls out his member and after he says that, he kisses Kei's lips.

 

"I love Kota-sama *pant* too~" Kei said while smiling and kisses Yabu too. After the kiss broke, Kei burried his head to Yabu's chest. While Yabu caresses Kei's head. They both try to calm their breath.

 

"Kota-sama..." Kei said when finally they can breath normaly.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I know I'm a pet, and not supposed to ask this but... Can I be seme next time?" Kei ask out of the blue. Yabu laughs lightly, Kei is just too innocent. Even his tone of question is childish.

 

"You can, Kei. You can. You're not just my pet anyway, you're my boyfriend-to-be, remember?" Yabu said that sweetly. Come to think of it, Yabu is right. All Kei needs to do is give Yabu his love letter then he'll be Yabu's boyfriend.

 

"Oh yeah! The love letter! I've made it for Kota-sama!" Kei said cheerfuly as he rushes to his books, and takes the letter.  
"Here it is~" Kei gives it to Yabu while he leans down back to Yabu's hug.

 

"Uuu~ A love letter from my kitty~ I shall read it~" Yabu said. There they are, still naked and hugging each other, and going all lovey-dovey. Yabu opens the letter and readi it.

 

"Dear Kota-sama..." Yabu starts reading. But in the same moment, Kei stops him.

 

"No! Don't read it out loud! It's embarassing." Kei said as he blushes. Yabu laughs and kisses Kei.

 

"But I want to read it out loud." Yabu teasingly said. Then he continued.  
"Kota-sama,  
You're so important to me. And to tell you how much you mean to me is something that is imposible to do, because you mean like everything for me~  
My world revolves around you and you make  
everything feel brand new, you make me experience things I have never done before. Since the day I met you, my life has become so much happier, and more wonderful. Because of you, I have a reason to love my life and for that I am grateful to you. I love you with all of my heart and I would be the happiest person in this world if I can stay with you forever. You are everything that I could have ever wanted in this world. I wanted to thank God for giving me such wonderful, kind, lovely, handsome, smart master. I want to stay together forever with you. I want to stay by your side, and be a good kitty. I want to be loved by you, just like I love you.  
I love you so much, Kota-sama! Please be my boyfriend~" Yabu finishes reading, Kei blushing like hell.

 

"What a lovely love letter, Kei." Yabu commented. Kei burried his face to Yabu's chest while Yabu smiling like a fool by himself. He likes what's in the letter. It feels so pure and right from Kei's heart.

 

"So... Am I accepted?" Kei asks shily. His heart beating so fast, he is nervous to hear the answer. Yabu smiles.

 

"Yes. I am your boyfriend now." Yabu accepted Kei.

 

"Really? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kei happily said that as he hugs Yabu so tightly.  
"Ehehe I'm Kota-sama's boyfriend!" Kei giggling to himself and hugging Yabu like there's no tomorrow. Yabu loves to see his smiling kitty. He is madly in love with his pet, that's why he will be very possesive.

 

"Let's have some rules on our relationship." Yabu sudenly said. Kei tilts his head. Why rules on relationship anyway? Is that nassecery?

 

"Rules?"

 

"Yeah. I'll give you some rules. And you give me some rules. To protect our relationship." Yabu explains as he smiles to Kei. Since Kei doesn't see anything bad on it, so he agree to it.  
"Here's the rules for you. First, I want you to be mine only, no other people. You cheat on me then we'll break up."

 

"I won't cheat!" Kei said cutely. Which makes Yabu laughs and relieve in the same time.

 

"Second, don't get to close with anybody else other than me. It'll make me jealous. Lastly, Only me who can hug you, kiss you, amd make love with you. You get it?" Ya u sayd gently. Kei is happy with that. Since it's just simple rules. It's just basics, nothing will do him harm too. So he agree.

 

"I get it, Kota-sama~" Yabu ruffles Kei's head as soon as Kei said that.

 

"Now, your rules for me?" Yabu asks. Actually, it's not just Yabu who is possesive, but Kei too.

 

"I don't want Kota-sama own someone else other than me. I don't want Kota-sama pay attention to other things more than you pay attention to me. And last, Kota-sama cannot have sex with anybody else other than me. Is that okay?" Kei said possesively. There's some 'You-are-mine' tone on his way of speak.

 

"I'm okay with that, darling." Yabu said.  
"Oh, Kei... I wanna tell you something. You know... You can't be my boyfriend forever." Yabu said weakly, his face turns sad. It seems like there is something that bother Yabu. Kei looks sad he almost cry hearing that. When he thought he'll be happy forever with Yabu, Yabu said those things.

 

"Wh-Why?" Kei said sadly. Yabu ruffles his head. Kei looks at Yabu.

 

"Because..." Yabu said weakly again. Kei gulps as he waits for the amswer. "Because someday, you'll be my spouse." Yabu's sad face turns happy. His tone turns happy too. Kei sighs in realive and smiles in happiness.

 

"Aa! Mou! Kota-sama made me scared!" Kei said as he slaps Yabu's cheek playfully. Yabu laughs and snuggle closer to Kei. He pulls the blanket over their naked body, and he kisses Kei's forehead.

 

"Gomen nee. Ahahaha~ Now, let's sleep nee. Oyasumi, Kei. I love you." Yabu said before he gives a kiss on Kei's forehead and cheeks.

 

"Oyasumi, Kota-sama. I love you too." Kei replies then ke kisses Yabu's cheeks.  
After that day, Kei never feels something bad anymore. After 21 years of torturement, on his 22nd of age, he finds his happiness. A perfect happiness that won't ever run away from him. He has a loving master slash boyfriend, and he is loved with all of his master's heart. Nothing can make him feels happier. His life is just turns out to be perfect.

 

-END-  
~~~~~~~

 

Was it weird ending?  
sorry if it is *bow*  
Especially to Ai-chan, I'm sorry if I dissapoint you *bow*  
ahahaha~  
Hope everyone like this nee~  
I've tried my best on this one, since I find it tough to find out how the smut part not stagnant...  
Please do leave me a comment~  
and,  
Thank you so much for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
